The Legend Riders of Remnant
by RabbitTank46
Summary: After the destruction of Dr. Pac-Man and the Next Genome Institute, the 4 Kamen Riders: Wizard, Gaim, Drive and Ghost all went back to their normal lives. However, a mysterious portal shows up and transport them to the world of Remnant. Now, they must work together again alongside Team RWBY to uncover the mystery behind Remnant while finding a way to get back home.
1. Prologue

With the help of Kamen Riders Wizard, Gaim and Drive, Dr. Pacman and the Next Genome Institute were obliterated by Kamen Riders Ghost and Ex-Aid. After that, we see the 5 Riders doing a fist bump before going on their separate ways. It's been a few weeks since the Dr. Pacman incident happened and while Ex-Aid is still performing his duty as a Kamen Rider, Ghost and 3 other Riders are going back to their normal lives, knowing that Ex-Aid is the current protector of Earth.

Somewhere in the road, we see Haruto Soma sitting on his Machinewinger, eating his usual plain sugar donuts as he observed the road. After eating his donut, he then mounts into his bike and drive off the road. While driving, he begins to think what his friends are doing.

"Shunpei...Rinko...I hope we'll meet each other again..." Haruto muttered. "Well, better not think about them right now, I still had this journey up ahead."

As he was crossing the road, he noticed a mysterious portal up ahead.

"A portal?" Haruto was confused as to why a portal suddenly appeared.

He tried to stop his bike as to prevent him from being sucked into the portal. However, it was too late as he was already entering the portal before he could stop it entirely. The portal disappears afterwards.

* * *

In a mysterious planet, we see Mai Takatsukasa as the Woman of Beginning taking care of the flowers. She turned around to see Kouta returning from his long trip to Earth.

"Kouta!" Mai called out.

"Mai! Sorry to keep you waiting." Kouta told her.

"So, how's your trip to Earth?" Mai asked.

"It went pretty well, I guess. I even get to meet up with Wizard and Drive again." Kouta explained what happened.

"I see..." Mai said as he looked down.

"Don't worry, Mai. Ex-Aid is currently the protector of Earth now. I'm sure he'll get the job done while we're here." Kouta reassures her.

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. Right now, we must focus on taking care of this planet." Kouta said.

"You're right..." Mai said.

The two began to walk towards the field of flowers.

"So, I've heard that you've helped the other Riders." Mai informed.

"Yeah. It was very fun, meeting up with old and new Riders. We even defeated Dr. Pacman and the Next Genome Institute." Kouta told her.

"Have you seen Micchy and the others?" Mai asked.

"They're doing pretty fine, Mai. You don't have to worry about them." Kouta reassured Mai.

"How would you know?" Mai asked.

"Well, let's just say that I saw Micchy and his brother hanging out outside the cafe." Kouta answered.

"Oh. I guess those two finally get along." Mai commented.

"They're brothers, after all." Kouta told her.

"You're right..." Mai said.

"So, how were things here while I was in Earth?" Kouta asked.

"This planet is doing pretty fine even without your presence. In fact, I even planted more flowers over there." Mai said as she points to another flower field.

"Wow, nice job, Mai." Kouta said.

"Thanks, Kouta. This planet should be peaceful in no time." Mai replied back.

However, their conversation was interrupted when a mysterious portal appeared in front of them.

"What's a portal doing in here?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but I had a bad feeling about this..." Kouta answered.

The portal starts to suck up Kouta. Mai holds Kouta's arm as to prevent him from sucking into the portal.

"Kouta!" Mai shouted.

She tried her best to keep Kouta from the portal. But the wind was too strong and Kouta was eventually sucked into the portal. After the portal disappears, Mai kneels down in sadness now that Kouta is gone somewhere...

* * *

Outside the police station in Earth, we see Shinnosuke Tomari exiting the building. He was done with his shift as a police officer. As he goes to the road, he was surprised to see the Tridoron parked in the road, waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you, Shinnosuke." Mr. Belt asked.

"Mr. Belt." Shinnosuke said with a smile.

He eventually got on the Tridoron and starts driving on the road.

"You know, it's good to have you back, Mr. Belt." Shinnosuke told him.

"Yes. It's been a while since we last met..." Mr. Belt said.

"So, how did you came back, anyway? I thought you put yourself and the Drive Pit into lockdown." Shinnosuke asked about his reappearance.

"Well, let's just say that someone reactivated the Drive Pit, thus allowing myself to aid you once again..." Mr. Belt explained.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Shinnosuke chuckled, referring to Kouta.

"Correct. He somehow managed to make it into the Drive Pit and grab me, thus leading me to you in your battle against the Next Genome Institute." Mr. Belt answered.

"As expected from God himself..." Shinnosuke said.

"By the way, how is Kiriko doing?" Mr. Belt asked.

"Oh, she's doing pretty well. We managed to find ourselves a home after our marriage." Shinnosuke explained.

"I've heard that she's pregnant." Mr. Belt said.

"Yeah. But we don't know yet if it's a boy or girl..." Shinnosuke responded.

"Well, in any case, congratulations!" Mr. Belt greeted him.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." Shinnosuke happily said.

"Glad I could help you, Shinnosuke." Mr. Belt responded.

While driving through the road, Shinnosuke noticed a portal ahead of their location.

"Hey, Mr. Belt. There's a portal straight ahead!" Shinnosuke informed.

"What?!" Mr. Belt looked around to see a portal ahead.

"What should we do?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Stop the car!" Mr. Belt ordered.

Shinnosuke didn't hesitate to step on the brake to stop Tridoron. It eventually stopped with the portal nearby.

"Whew! That was close!" Shinnosuke said.

"In any case, we should avoid it at any cost!" Mr. Belt told him.

"Right!" Shinnosuke said.

But before he could backpedal, the Tridoron suddenly move forward on it's own.

"What's going on?" Shinnosuke was shocked.

"The portal! It's trying to suck us in!" Mr. Belt informed.

They tried to escape, but it was too late as they were sucked in the portal.

Meanwhile, we see Takeru Tenkuuji exiting a classroom. It seems that the class was already finished as he heads towards the exit of the school.

"Whew, another day of school over...and I still didn't make any friends. I'm hoping tomorrow would change that..." Takeru said to himself. "Oh well, time to head back to Daitenkuu Temple."

He gets on the Machine Ghostriker and rides off on the road.

"We've been waiting for you, Takeru." Akari said.

"So, how was your class?" Onari asked.

"It's pretty okay, actually." Takeru responded.

"Have you met any new friends?" Onari asked.

"Well, it didn't go pretty well..." Takeru said.

"No one's gonna be friends with you?" Akari asked.

"It's not that. It's just that they find me weird." Takeru described what happened.

"How dare they say that to you! Unforgivable!" Onari shouted.

"Don't worry, Takeru. I'm sure you'll make new friends eventually." Akari reassured him.

"You really think so?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, I've been through the same thing." Akari answered.

"Thank you, Akari." Takeru said.

"No problem. Let's go inside. The old man is waiting for you." Akari told him.

"So, how were Makoto and Alain doing?" Takeru asked Akari.

"Well, after the incident, they told me that they're gonna return to the Ganma World. I've heard that they're running a takoyaki stand in there." Akari explained.

"I guess he really missed Grandma Fumi so much." Takeru chuckled.

"Yeah..." Akari added.

Together, they walked towards the stairs. However, a portal suddenly appears in front of the temple.

"What the? A portal?" Akari wondered.

"Is it from them?" Onari asked.

"No, I don't think so. This looks nothing like the Ganma Portal." Takeru responded.

"Then, what's it doing in here?" Onari asked.

"I don't know, but it's best we avoid it. Who knows where this portal will took us?" Akari suggested.

Just as they were about to avoid the portal, it suddenly starts sucking up Takeru.

"Oh, no! Takeru!" Akari reaches for his arm.

"I got you, Takeru-dono!" Onari reaches for his other arm.

Together, they tried to pull Takeru away from the portal. However, the wind was too strong and it eventually sucked him in. The portal disappears.

"Takeru..." Onari was saddened.

"No way..." Akari was saddened as well.

They kneel down in sadness as their friend was taken away from them by the portal. Then, the Sennin came out of the temple and wondered what's going on.

"Oh? What happened here?" The Sennin asked.

"Takeru got sucked into a portal!" Onari informed.

"Hmm...So it has begun..." The Sennin said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Akari asked.

"There's a prophecy where the Legend Riders would come to a world full of devastating monsters in order to save it from an unknown group of villains with malicious plans." The Sennin informed.

"You mean Takeru is one of those Legend Riders?" Onari asked.

"That's right. Takeru is one of the Legend Riders who is destined to save the world." Sennin answered.

"So, that portal basically took him to another world..." Akari said.

"Now, I know that you're all worried about him, but I assure you, he's going to be fine. In fact, he's going to be accompanied by his fellow Legend Riders." Sennin assured them.

"You're right..." Akari said.

"Let's go inside. I will tell you more about the world Takeru is in." Sennin told them.

With that, Akari, Onari and the Sennin all went inside the Daitenkuu Temple.


	2. Ruby Rose and the Ghost Hunter

**World of Remnant...**

It was a lovely night in Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant. Suddenly, a portal appears and Takeru came out of it, crashing into the ground. He slowly gets up from the impact and the portal disappears.

"Where am I?" Takeru wondered as he looked around his surroundings.

He wanders around Vale but he could only scratch his head in confusion as he's not familiar to the place.

"I'm not really familiar to this place..." Takeru said before realizing something. "Could it be...That portal took me to another world?"

He continues to wander around and eventually, he stumbles upon a shop called From Dust till Dawn.

"From Dust till Dawn? I wonder what's in this shop..." Takeru wondered.

But before he could reach the entrance, he noticed something was wrong. He noticed a orange-haired man with a bunch of goons stealing Dust in the shop.

"A robbery?" Takeru wondered.

But then, he saw one goon pointing a red sword at the little girl with a red hood. Takeru was alerted by this and wonders what to do in a panic.

"This is bad...If I don't do something..." Takeru thought.

Before he could do anything, the girl can be seen breaking through the window with the goon. She then unsheathes her weapon, which is a red scythe with a sniper rifle attached to it.

"Whoa!" Takeru was surprised by the size of her weapon.

However, more goons starts to go after the girl. After having a long thought on what to do, he finally decides to go and help her. One goon tried to attack her, but the girl twirled on her scythe and kicked the goon in the face. More goons charged towards her. While she was fighting them, more goons charges behind her, but Takeru managed to beat them before they could reach her.

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked.

"Uh...Yeah. Thanks." The girl nodded.

"Mind if I join in?" Takeru asked again as they saw more goons charging towards them.

"Sure, I don't mind." The girl said with a smile.

Leaving no choice, Takeru summons the Ghost Driver from his waist. After that, he grabs the Ore Eyecon and pressed the button on the side and inserted into the Ghost Driver.

 **EYE! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

Then, the Ore Parka Ghost appeared from the Ghost Driver and attacked the goon that are trying to get him. The girl could only looked in awe as she has never seen something like it.

"What is that?" The girl wondered.

"Henshin!" Takeru shouted.

He then pulled the lever of the Ghost Drive and then pushed it back again.

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

Takeru transforms into it's Transient Form and then, the Ore Parka Ghost came back and attach itself into Takeru, turning it into a hoodie. After that, the faceplate began to change, fully transforming him into Kamen Rider Ghost!

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO GO GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

"That. Was. So. Cool!" The girl screamed in glee.

Takeru then grabs the Gan Gun Saber in front of the goons.

"Alright, let's go!" Takeru said as he charges towards the goons.

"Hey, wait up!" The girl shouted as she catches up to him.

With the girl, she fires off to hit one goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. Takeru parries all of their attacks with the Gan Gun Saber and retaliate with a sword strike, sending them flying. Then, two more goons appeared and fires off several rounds at them, but both were able to dodge the gunfire, thanks to the girl's speed and Takeru's ability to float and intangibility and took out the two goons, sending them in front of the orange-haired man.

"You two were worth every cent. Truly, you were." The man muttered.

The two turned towards him and readied their weapons.

"So, you're the boss?" Takeru asked.

"Well, Red and...Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around..." The man said as he drops the cigar on the ground and pound it with his cane.

He then points the cane at them, which raises the nuzzle.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways!" The man said as he fires a blast at them.

Takeru countered by switching the Gan Gun Saber into Gun Mode and fires a blast at it, creating a dust that envelops them after the collision. As the dust settled, they find that the man was gone. They looked around as to where he's been until they saw him taking a ladder to the rooftop. Soon, the shopkeep came fron the entrance to see what's going on.

"Mind if we go after them?" The girl asked.

"Uh-huh." The shopkeep nodded.

With that, the girl took off towards the rooftop using the recoil of her weapon, which surprised Takeru.

"Wow..." Takeru was impressed.

Meanwhile, the orange-haired man managed to get to the rooftop, so is the girl.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Moments later, Takeru arrived as well by floating himself into the rooftop, which surprised both of them.

"Give it up!" Takeru said as he points at him.

"Persistent..." The man muttered.

Suddenly, an aerial ship appeared right behind him and he got onto it.

"End of the road, kids!" The man shouted as he throws the red Crystal into the ground.

"What's that?" Takeru wondered as he looked down.

He then fires a blast at them, which Takeru quickly noticed.

"Oh, no!" Takeru said.

But then, a blonde woman jumped in and shielded them from the blast. The two looked in awe at their savior. The blonde Huntress then fires several purple blasts at the ship, which caused the orange-haired man to thrown around as he made it into the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!" The man informed the pilot.

She gets up and goes to the back to deal with them while the man took over. The blonde Huntress glows purple before firing a blast at the sky, which caused dark storm clouds to appear.

"The hell...?" The man exclaimed.

"Wow..." Takeru was impressed that she was able to do such a thing.

With a flick of her wand, hails starts to strike down the ship, even breaking through the window that narrowly misses the man's head. The woman in red appears and fires an energy at the blonde Huntress, but she blocked it. However, the flame splatters behind her as she raised her hand, making an explosion out of the splattered flames. But the Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and fired it towards the ship.

The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms in time to hit the side of the ship due to the criminal's quick lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several flaming rings around herself that expands and destroyed the shards.

The girl in black decides to help by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and starts firing, but she blocked them all. Takeru also wanted to help and grabs the Edison Eyecon and activates it.

"Edison." Takeru said as he inserts the Eyecon into the Ghost Driver.

After inserting the Eyecon, Takeru was back to his Transient form as the Edison Parka Ghost appears. He then pulled the lever and pushed it back.

 **KAIGAN! EDISON! EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-O!**

The Edison Parka Ghost attached itself into Takeru, transforming him into it's Edison Damashii form. He then scans the Energy Eye Crest of the Gan Gun Saber into the Ghost Driver.

 **DAI KAIGAN! GAN GUN MINNA!**

He then performs a stance and points his weapon at the woman in red as it charges electricity into the muzzle before firing the weapon.

 **OMEGA SHOOT!**

She tries to block it, but it was too powerful as she is forced to use both hands to deflect it away from her. After that, she creates several blazing rings around her opponents.

"Watch out!" Takeru shouted as he grabs the girl and rolls away from the explosion alongside the Blonde Huntress.

They looked up to see the hatch close and the ship flies away.

"Looks like they ran away..." Takeru remarked.

He then takes out the Edison Eyecon out of the Ghost Driver and closes it, reverting him back to his civilian form.

 **OYASUMI!**

The girl suddenly approached him and asks him.

"Oh my gosh! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" The girl screamed in glee.

"Uh...Thanks." Takeru said.

"So, what else does this belt can do? Ooh, do you have more of those eye things? And what was that floating hoodie thing that came out of it? And is this your weapon? Did you made this yourself?" The girl asked in a rapid way.

Takeru could only scratch his head in confusion as the girl keeps asking him questions. Until the Blonde Huntress got their attention.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked.

"Eh? Huntress?" Takeru was surprised that the blonde woman was a Huntress.

* * *

Moments later, they find themselves in a dark interrogation room.

"Eh? What's this?" Takeru wondered.

"I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger." The blond woman told them.

"They started it!" The girl defended.

"Besides, there were no people around when we fight them." Takeru added.

"If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with the pat on your backs...And slaps on your wrists." The blonde woman said as she slapped her wand to the table.

This caused the two to flinch in surprise.

"But...there is someone here who would like to meet you two." The blonde woman informed.

The two could only look at each other in surprise before turning back to see a man in green coming through the doorway holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose...You...have silver eyes." The man remarked as he leans closer to her.

"Uh...um..." She was at loss for words.

"That is definitely rare to see someone with silver eyes. You must be special." Takeru said.

Ruby could only blush at his comment. The man then turns his attention towards Takeru.

"And you...You remind me of a certain Hunter who came here 10 years ago..." The man said.

"Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about..." Takeru told him.

"So, what's your name, boy?" The man asked.

"Takeru Tenkuji."

The blonde woman then showed a tablet with the footage of them fighting.

"So, where did you two learn to do this?" The man asked.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby first answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular..." Ruby answered.

"I see..." The man said before turning to Takeru.

"Well, I was trained by my father." Takeru answered.

"And what were you training for?" The man asked.

"To become a Ghost Hunter, just like my father before me." Takeru answered.

The three widen their eyes in surprise.

"You're a Ghost Hunter?" Ruby wondered.

The blonde woman then leans into the man in green.

"Oz, you think this boy is...?" She asked.

"Indeed he is..." The man answered before she can complete her question.

The man turned back to Takeru as he asks more.

"And does this include you transforming into...this?" The man said as he gestured to his Ore Damashii form.

"Actually, no. I got that after my father died and started training." Takeru answered.

"I see..." The man said before putting the plate of cookies for them to eat.

Ruby grabs one cookie and ate it with one bite and then devour all of them, except for one, which she gave to Takeru.

"Oh, thanks!" Takeru said as he ate the cookie in one bite.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." The man said as he looks at Ruby.

Ruby then said something that they didn't understand, until she swallow the entire thing.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!" Ruby said while gesturing some karate-style poses.

"So I've noticed." The man said before turning back to Takeru. "So, Takeru, where did you come from?"

"Well, I can say that I'm not from around here." Takeru answered.

"Care to elaborate?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me..." Takeru was worried.

"Try me." The man told him.

"I came from another world..." Takeru finally spoke the truth.

The three widen their eyes in surprise again.

"You came from another world?" Ruby asked.

"And how did you end up here?" The man asked.

"Well, there was this mysterious portal that somehow transported me here while I was on my way home." Takeru explained.

"Hmm...I see..." The man said.

"By the way, where am I exactly?" Takeru asked.

"You're in Vale, one of the four nations of Remnant." The man answered.

"Oh. No wonder the place wasn't so familiar to me..." Takeru remarked.

The man turned his attention to Ruby.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked.

"Well...I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby explained.

"She definitely reminds me of myself back when I was still with my father..." Takeru thought to himself.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"Likewise." Takeru added.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said with determination in her eyes.

"Well..Okay." Ozpin said before turning back to Takeru. "What about you, Mr. Takeru?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. I really wanted to go back to my world, but I think I'm stuck in here..." Takeru said.

"Hmm...I have a deal for you." Ozpin said.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"I want you to attend to my school as a student. And in return, we'll do everything in our power to bring you back to your world." Ozpin explained.

"Hmm..." Takeru is still thinking whether to accept or not until he lets out a sigh. "Well, I guess I have no choice...Alright, I'll attend to your school in the meantime."

"Excellent." Ozpin said.

Ruby was so happy that Takeru is going to attend the school together.

"Yay! This year is going to be great!" Ruby exclaimed.


	3. Airship to Beacon

Back in Earth, we see Akari and Onari talking to the Sennin in the underground lab of the Daitenkuu Temple.

"Remnant?" Akari wondered.

"Correct. The World of Remnant is a place that exists in another dimension. It is where Huntsmen and Huntresses all fight against the creatures of Grimm." Sennin explained.

"And how could you have known about that place?" Onari asked.

"That's because I've been there before." Sennin answered.

The two could only look at each other shocked at the revelation.

"Since when?" Akari asked.

"10 years ago." Sennin answered.

"But how did you end up there?" Onari asked.

"Well, Ryu Tenkuji and I were experimenting on a prototype of the Monolith that can travel between dimensions." Sennin told them.

"A Monolith that can travel through dimensions..." Akari muttered.

"It all went pretty well...until it malfunctions, causing us to get transported to the world of Remnant." Sennin continued.

"And then what happened?" Onari asked.

"Since then, we've been searching throughout Remnant in order to find a way back home, until we met a man named Ozpin." Sennin answered. "Together, we were able to create a Monolith for us to go back home."

"Have any of you fought this Grimm creatures?" Akari asked.

"Yes. And I must say, some of them are quite powerful on their own. There's even that one time where we're almost get killed by one." Sennin told them.

"So, how did you two survive?" Akari asked.

"Luckily, we were saved by a woman in a white cloak..." Sennin answered.

"What does this woman look like?" Onari asked.

"She's always wearing a cloak so I can't really tell, but she has silver eyes, something which I've never seen before..." Sennin answered.

"That is definitely rare to see someone with silver eyes." Akari noted.

"Anyways, after we beat the Grimm, she eventually took us to Ozpin and she helped us out in creating the Monolith to bring us back home." Sennin concluded.

"Hmm...These Grimm creatures are pretty strong, indeed." Onari remarked.

"I hope Takeru's doing fine in there." Akari was worried.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine. Like I said, he's going to be aided by his fellow Legend Riders." Sennin told them.

Then, someone entered through the door of the lab, it was Shibuya, one of Onari's retainers.

"There's someone who would like to see you." Shibuya informed them.

Akari and Onari could only look at each other confused before turning back to him.

"Well, who is it?" Akari asked.

Shibuya stepped aside to see Kiriko Shijima besides him as she takes a step. The two were surprised to see her.

* * *

Back in Remnant, we see Ruby and Takeru riding into the Machine Ghostriker, which is just a normal red motorcycle, as they made their way through the road in order to get to the airship leading to Beacon.

"Are you really from another world?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Takeru responded.

"Well, I'm just making sure that you didn't lie to me." Ruby told him.

"Do I really look like the person who would lie to you?" Takeru chuckled.

"I guess not..." Ruby answered.

"So, does your sister know that you're going to Beacon?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. She was very proud of me when I said that I'm going to Beacon." Ruby answered.

"That's good to know..." Takeru said with a smile.

"She also can't wait to see you." Ruby said.

"You told her about me?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. From you being a Ghost Hunter to you being from another world." Ruby answered.

"Oh." Takeru simply said.

"By the way, when you're in that suit, what were you called?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm called a Kamen Rider." Takeru answered.

"Kamen Rider?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah. They're the heroes who protect the innocent and fight for justice!" Takeru explained.

"Wow! That's awesome! They're just like superheroes from the comics!" Ruby remarked.

"Pretty much." Takeru responded.

After a long conversation, they eventually arrived to where the airship is.

"Is this it?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

The two noticed a ramp opening from the airship and many people starts entering the airship.

"Well, looks like we got here in time." Takeru remarked.

"Then, let's go inside!" Ruby said.

With that, Takeru and Ruby walk towards the airship and they eventually get inside. They looked around the airship looking for Ruby's sister.

"Are you sure she's in the airship?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure..." Ruby answered.

"Ruby!" Someone called out.

The duo turned around to see a blond girl running up to them and hugs Ruby. It was her sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang happily said.

"Please stop." Ruby begged her sister.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

"Really, sis. It was nothing." Ruby assured her sister.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang told her.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited...I just..." Ruby lets out a sigh before continuing. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." Yang said.

"You know, you're the second person who has ever said that to me." Ruby told her.

"Oh? Who was the first one?" Yang asked.

Ruby notion her head towards Takeru, which Yang turned to afterwards.

"Oh, I forgot. You must be Takeru." Yang said.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Yang." Takeru said.

"So, I've heard that you're a Ghost Hunter." Yang said.

"Yeah, I am." Takeru nodded.

"Do you, like, uh...hunt ghosts all the time?" Yang asked.

"Not all the time, though. Sometimes, I just solve some paranormal activities." Takeru answered.

"Wow! Being a Ghost Hunter must be great, huh?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, but it's not that easy..." Takeru answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a news broadcast about the theft last night, which they turned to watch.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The reporter said. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

Then, another report comes in and reports about the rally of the White Fang.

"Thank you, Cyril." Another report came in. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." She reported.

However, the report was suddenly cut off and it shows a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" Glynda said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda said.

"Oh." Yang simply said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda exclaimed.

Ruby walked over to the closest window and gazed out.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as she pats her sister in the shoulder.

The three heard a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Looks like someone's not liking the view." Takeru said.

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby added.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby said.

But before she could continue, she noticed something on Yang's shoes.

"Oh! Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said in disgust.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang's response upon seeing the puke on her shoe.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby repeated as she runs away from Yang.

Yang, in turn, chases after her sister. Takeru could only smile at what they're doing.

"Well, I guess this should be interesting..." Takeru said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Earth...

"Eh? Tomari hasn't returned yet?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. It's been four hours now. He was supposed to return by now..." Kiriko answered.

"Maybe he took an overtime...?" Onari guessed.

"He would have told me before he went to work if he has an overtime." Kiriko said.

"Is that why you're here?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you have seen Tomari..." Kiriko answered.

"No, we haven't seen him, nor did he visit the temple." Akari remarked.

Kiriko could only look down in sadness as she worries that something might have happened to Shinnosuke.

"Hmm...That can only mean one thing..." The Sennin said.

"What is it, Sennin?" Onari asked.

"He must have already entered the World of Remnant." The Sennin explained.

Kiriko could only looked at the Sennin in shock.

"Eh?" Kiriko was surprised.

"Y-You mean he ended up there the same way Takeru-dono did?" Onari asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Sennin nodded.

"W-What does that mean?" Kiriko was still confused.

"It means that Tomari is currently in another world..." Akari simply answered.

"I-It can't be..." Kiriko felt something struck her as she could not believe what happened to him.

Akari and Onari could only looked at each other and tried to assured her.

"Now, now. I'm pretty sure Tomari's gonna be fine, wherever he is." Akari assured her.

"She's right! Besides, Takeru-dono is in there too, so I'm sure they're going to meet and take care of each other." Onari added.

"You're right..." Kiriko said as she slowly regain her composure. "But, how did that happen?"

"He's one of the Legend Riders, isn't he?" Onari asked the Sennin.

"Correct. He is one of the Legend Riders that is destined to save the World of Remnant, alongside Takeru." Sennin answered.

"But why did it happen now?" Kiriko asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that if something like this happen, that must mean the world of Remnant is facing a grave threat." Sennin answered.

"But shouldn't they be able to handle it? I mean, that world has Huntsman and Huntresses, after all." Akari asked.

"No, I'm afraid that those aren't enough to deal with the threat." Sennin answered.

"So, aside from Tomari and Takeru, are there any Riders that have been transported there?" Kiriko asked the Sennin.

"Hmm...I believe there's 2 more..." Sennin answered.

"So, who are these two Riders?" Akari asked.

But before he could answer, a ray of light can be seen outside the room that they were in. They noticed it and wondered where that came from.

"What was that light?" Onari asked.

"Let's find out!" Akari said as she, and Onari went outside to see where that ray of light came from.

When they go outside the temple, they saw Mai near the staircase of the temple, taking the form of Woman of Beginning. She then gets up, but had a face of confusion as she looked around the place.

"Eh? What is this place?" Mai asked.

Akari and Onari were surprised to see a woman in the temple all of a sudden.

"W-Who is that woman?" Onari asked.

"I don't know..." Akari responded.

Mai turned around to see Akari, Onari and Kiriko in the entrance of the temple.

"Oh, hello. Is this the Daitenkuu Temple?" Mai asked.

Akari and Onari could only looked at each other confused before they answered.

"Uh..Y-Yeah. How may I help you?" Akari asked.

"I'm looking for the Sennin. I heard that he lives in this temple." Mai answered.

"You know the Sennin?" Akari asked.

"Yes. We have met for a very long time and I was wondering if I could consult him about something..." Mai explained.

Moments later, the Sennin arrives outside and lets out a grin.

"Ah, it seems that you have finally arrived, Woman of the Beginning." Sennin told her.

"It's been a while, Sennin. But please, just call me Mai." Mai said.


	4. Legend Rider Reunion

In Beacon Academy, we see three person waiting outside, as if they were waiting for someone. Turns out this three person are Haruto Soma, Kouta Kazuraba and Shinnosuke Tomari, who had arrived in the World of Remnant at some point after Takeru's arrival.

"Are you sure he's gonna come?" Kouta asked them.

"If what Ozpin said is true, then he'll be here at any moment." Shinnosuke answered.

"Still, I can't believe that we would meet up with him again." Haruto remarked.

"Yeah, it's been a few weeks since we last met during the Dr. Pacman incident..." Shinnosuke nodded.

"That makes me wonder...Is Ex-Aid with him?" Kouta asked.

"No, I don't think so. Ozpin didn't told us that there was another Rider aside from him when they met last night..." Shinnosuke answered.

"Well, that's a good thing, I guess..." Kouta said.

"By the way, why aren't you in your uh...Kami-sama form?" Shinnosuke asked as he turned to Kouta.

"Well, I can change my appearance at will since I'm an Overlord. Besides, I don't want to draw any unwanted attention if I go into that form." Kouta explained.

Then, they noticed the airship arriving at their destination.

"It seems that the airship has finally arrived." Haruto said.

"Wow, that's a big airship..." Kouta was amazed by the size of the airship.

"So, you think he's in there?" Haruto asked the group.

"We'll have to find out." Shinnosuke answered.

With that, the 3 Riders walked towards where the airship will land. The airship eventually lands, allowing people inside to get out and explore the academy. Takeru, Ruby and Yang got out of the airship to see the front view of the academy.

"Wow..." The three were amazed.

"I've never seen a school this big in my world." Takeru remarked.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

Several other students walked past them, causing Ruby to get excited in seeing their weapons.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" Ruby said as she points to said weapon. "And she's got a fire sword!"

She tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her back by her hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang told her.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course! I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby answered.

"That's...a weird way to put it..." Takeru's only response to Ruby.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

"But...why would I need friends if I have you two?" Ruby asked.

"Well...Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye! You take care of her for me, Takeru!" Yang said as she left in a flash with her friends.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked. "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Takeru could only watch as Yang left her sister alone. However, he heard someone calling him...

"Takeru!" Someone called.

He looked around to the source of the voice and finds Shinnosuke running up to him.

"Tomari?" Takeru asked.

"I know you'd come, Takeru!" Shinnosuke told him.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I got transported here through a portal while I was driving around." Shinnosuke answered.

"That same portal took me here, as well!" Takeru said.

"We know. Professor Ozpin already told us." Shinnosuke told him.

"Wait, you've met him already?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I landed right here in this academy." Shinnosuke answered.

"Oh, I see..." Takeru nodded before he realized something. "Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh, we're not the only ones who got sent here by that portal..." Shinnosuke told him.

Then, we see Kouta and Haruto catching up to them.

"It's been a while, Ghost." Haruto greeted.

"You guys too?" Takeru was surprised.

"Yep, we got transported here through that portal." Kouta answered.

"Well, to be precise, I landed somewhere near the academy." Haruto clarified.

"And I landed really far away, but I managed to find my way here." Kouta added.

"Huh. And here I thought I was the only who got transported here..." Takeru thought.

"I guess that means the Legend Riders are finally reunited!" Kouta said.

"So, what do we do now?" Takeru asked.

"Well, we have no choice but to attend to this school for the time being until we can find our way back home..." Shinnosuke informed.

"I guess that's our only option..." Takeru nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we're heading inside the academy. Would you like to come with us?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Well..." Takeru noticed Ruby getting scolded by someone. "How about you guys go ahead without me?"

"You're not coming with us?" Haruto asked.

"Well, I gotta take care of that girl over there..." Takeru said as he points to Ruby.

"Who's that?" Kouta asked.

"Oh, that's the girl I met last night after I got transported here." Takeru answered. "And I've been asked by her sister to take care of her."

"Oh, I see..." Shinnosuke said.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up to you guys later." Takeru assured them.

"Alright! See you later then!" Shinnosuke said as he, Kouta and Haruto all went back towards the academy.

Suddenly, he hears an explosion coming from where Ruby is and decides to go there.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white-haired girl said.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She asked.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby's only response.

"This isn't ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so...watch where you're going!" The white-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby retorted.

"It's heiress, actually." A voice can be heard.

They turned around to see a black-haired girl wearing a bow approaching them.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She explained.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss proudly said.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black-haired girl said.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...Ugh!" Weiss snatches the bottle from her and walks away in a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day...So, what's..."

She sees the black-haired girl walking away as well. Ruby began to fall on her knees.

"Welcome to Beacon..." She said.

Feeling a little bit of sympathy, Takeru decides to extend a hand.

"You feeling okay there?" Takeru asked.

"Oh, Takeru. I've had it rough in my first day..." Ruby told him.

"First days are always the hardest. Trust me, I've been through the same thing before..." Takeru told her.

"Wait, you attended school before this?" Ruby asked.

"Well, at least in my world, yes." Takeru answered.

"So, what does your school in your world like?" Ruby asked.

"Well, schools in our world are nothing compare to this." Takeru chuckled. "Anyway, you might eventually make friends here, you just have to believe."

"I guess you're right..." Ruby said.

Then, a blonde boy suddenly walked towards them and greeted them.

"Hey guys...I'm Jaune." Jaune said.

"Wait, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked.

* * *

Back on Earth, we see Akari, Onari, the Sennin and Mai enter the Daitenkuu Temple, joined by Kiriko afterwards. They then have a seat and starts talking.

"So, what brings you here, Mai?" Sennin asked.

"Well, I wanted to know about what happened to Kouta." Mai answered.

"What happened to him?" Akari asked.

"Well, you see, there was a mysterious portal that appeared in the Planet of Hellheim. Then, that portal starts to suck up Kouta and after that, it disappeared..." Mai explained.

"Hmm..." Sennin could only nod.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to know where that portal took him." Mai said.

"I see...Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Kouta's been transported to another world." Sennin informed her.

"What?!" Mai was shocked by the revelation. "Where?"

"To the World of Remnant." Akari answered.

"Exactly. You see, Kouta, or Gaim, is one of these Legend Riders that is destined to save the World of Remnant." Sennin explained.

"I see..." Mai said.

"So, if Kouta is one of the last two Riders, then who's the other one?" Akari asked.

"I believe he goes by the name of Wizard..." Sennin answered.

"Wizard?" Mai asked.

"You know this Wizard rider?" Kiriko asked.

"Yeah. Kouta and I met him when we were accidentally transported in the World of Bujin a long time ago. He even helped Kouta defeat Bujin Gaim." Mai explained.

"Hmm...I see..." Sennin was intrigued.

"So, how do we go there?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, if we can't bring them back here, then the only thing we can do is go there and make sure they're okay." Kiriko nodded.

"Well, we can't use the Monolith to bring us back there since it was destroyed after we came back here 10 years ago..." Sennin told them.

"Is there any other way we could get there?" Akari asked.

"No, I'm afraid not..." Sennin told them. "However, if she can help us..."

"What do you mean?" Onari asked.

"I must go to the Ganma World and ask Alia if she can create a Ganma Hole that will take us to the World of Remnant." Sennin informed.

"You think that'll work?" Akari asked.

"Of course! I've known Alia for a very long time. I'm sure she can make it work!" Sennin assured them.

"So, what are we gonna do for the time being?" Mai asked.

"I suggest you all stay here until I return with Alia." Sennin answered.

"Okay. Say hi to Makoto and Alain for me!" Akari told him.

With that, Sennin goes to the underground lab and used the Monolith there to transport himself into the Ganma World, leaving Akari, Onari, Kiriko and Mai all alone inside the temple.

"So...uh...You girls want something to eat?" Akari asked.

* * *

Back at the World of Remnant, we see Takeru, Ruby and the blonde man walking inside the Beacon walls.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" The blonde man said.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby told him.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" He asked.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune introduced himself.

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Takeru responded.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always say that...Never mind." Jaune said.

Ruby giggles before an awkward silence comes in.

"So...I got this thing!" Ruby said as she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby responded.

"A-wha...?" Jaune was confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said with a smile.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!" Jaune said as he unsheathes his sword.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby was amazed by the sword.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said as he gets out his shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune explained.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so...I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said.

"Wait, you made that?!" Jaune was shocked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered.

"Oh, I see..." Takeru said.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said before laughing. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said before turning to Takeru. "So, Takeru, can you show us your weapon?"

"Alright, hold on..." Takeru said as he grabs the Gan Gun Saber out of thin air.

 **GAN GUN SABER!**

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"Oh, so you use a sword too, huh?" Jaune asked.

"Well, it's not just a sword... " Takeru told him.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"You see, the Gan Gun Saber actually has 4 weapon modes." Takeru explained.

"Whoa! 4 weapon modes?!" Ruby was surprised about this and squealed. "Show them to me!"

"Well, you got a Sword Mode right here." Takeru said.

He then switches the Gan Gun Saber into Gun Mode.

"Here's the Gun Mode." Takeru said.

"Wow, a sword that is also a gun." Ruby said.

"Well, it's no different to your scythe-gun in any way..." Takeru told her.

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby nodded in agreement.

He then switches it again, this time into Nitoryu Mode by taking out the top part of the Gan Gun Saber and use it as it's own weapon.

"And here we have Nitoryu Mode. Basically, dual sword mode." Takeru simply said.

"That's awesome!" Ruby squealed.

"I wish my sword ls like that..." Jaune said.

And finally, he switches the Gan Gun Saber into it's final weapon mode, the Naginata Mode. He does this by using the top part of the Gan Gun Saber and attaches it into the hilt of the sword.

"And finally, we have the Naginata Mode!" Takeru said.

"Oooh, a naginata!" Ruby said.

"And that's pretty much it." Takeru concluded.

"I'm starting to love that Gan Gun Saber of yours. It's a lot better than my Crescent Rose!" Ruby told him.

"I think your weapon isn't that bad either..." Takeru assured her.

"Anyways, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune answered.

"I think we're almost there." Takeru said as he points to the building.

"Well, looks like I was right, after all." Ruby said.

"Alright, let's not waste time here..." Jaune said.

With that, the three set out in order to go inside the academy.


	5. Riders' First Night in Beacon

Takeru, Ruby and Jaune finally arrived inside Beacon Academy. It was filled to the brim with people and Takeru was amazed of how big this academy is, compare to his school back in his world. While looking around, they heard Yang's voice from the distance.

"Ruby! Takeru! Over here! I saved you two a spot!" Yang shouted as she waves her arms.

"Oh! Hey, we gotta go! We'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby told Jaune.

"Yeah, see you later!" Takeru said as he and Ruby walked towards where Yang is.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called after them before he lets out a sigh. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby harshly said.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby answered.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained.

"You!" Weiss shouted.

Her sudden outburst startled Takeru and caused Ruby to jump into Yang's arms.

"Oh god! It's happening again." Ruby cried.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said.

"Yeah, that's what literally happened..." Takeru told her.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby told Weiss.

Weiss holds up a pamphlet and gave it to Ruby.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss explained.

"Uuuhh...?" was Ruby's only response.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss told her.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang said.

"Yeah, why don't you start over and try to be friends?" Takeru suggested.

"Great idea!" Ruby said. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond and scraggly over there!" Weiss points to Jaune.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss glares at her.

"I guess it might take a while..." Takeru told Yang.

"Yeah..." Yang nodded.

Weiss turns around to Takeru.

"And who are you? If I remember correctly, you were not with this dolt before." Weiss asked.

"Yeah! Where were you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just met some of my old friends here and decide to meet up with them." Takeru answered.

"Old friends, huh?" Yang was intrigued by this.

"Anyways, I'm Takeru Tenkuji, a ghost hunter." Takeru introduced himself to Weiss.

"You're a ghost hunter?!" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded.

"Then what are you even doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I just want something else other than ghosts to hunt to, so I decided to enroll here." Takeru came up his own excuse.

"I guess that makes sense..." Weiss nodded.

They were interrupted when Professor Ozpin stepped into the stage with an annoucement.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin exclaimed.

"What does he mean by that?" Kouta asked.

"I have no idea..." Shinnosuke answered.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin continued.

After that, Ozpin leaves the stage while Glynda took over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda announced.

"He seemed kind of...off." Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

Jaune approaches Weiss and asks her out.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Jaune said.

Weiss puts her hand to her face in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sennin has finally arrived in the Ganma World. After walking around, he finally enters the building. On the way, he saw Makoto and Alain training with each other with Kanon watching the fight.

"Ah, you two are still training..." Sennin told them.

The three turned around to see the Sennin in front of them.

"Magistrate Edith!" Alain called out.

"It's been a while since I've seen you three." Sennin said.

"What brings you here?" Kanon asked.

"Well, I have a bad news..." Sennin informed.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Takeru's been transported to another world..." Sennin told them.

"What?!" Makoto and Alain were shocked by the revelation.

Kanon could only cover her mouth in shock.

"How did that happen?" Makoto asked.

"You see, there was this mysterious portal in front of the temple and Takeru got sucked in." Sennin explained.

"What about Akari and Onari?" Kanon asked.

"They're safe. The portal didn't sucked them in." Sennin answered.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Kanon sigh in relief.

"Do you know where that portal took him?" Alain asked.

"Yes. The World of Remnant." Sennin answered.

"Remnant? I've heard of that place before!" Alain said.

"Alain? You know about that place?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. Remnant is a world that exist in another dimension. My father, my sister and I used to travel there a long time ago when we were experimenting the Ganma Holes." Alain explained.

"Yes. And that's why I'm here. I was hoping that your sister could help us build a Ganma Hole that will take us to the World of Remnant." Sennin concluded.

"So, is Takeru the only one who got transported there?" Kanon asked.

"No. The other Riders got transported there as well." Sennin answered.

"The other Riders?" Makoto wondered.

"That's right. You see, there was a prophecy that these Legend Riders would arrive in the World of Remnant to save it from a very grave threat." Sennin explained.

"And Takeru is one of these Legend Riders?" Alain asked.

"Correct." Sennin nodded.

"So, you're gonna use the Ganma Hole to transport yourself to the World of Remnant to bring them back, correct?" Alain asked.

"Not to bring them back." Sennin corrected him.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"He and the other Riders have a major role in the World of Remnant. If we bring them back here, then the World of Remnant is surely to fall." Sennin explained.

"I do remember some kind of a mysterious organization stirring around Remnant when we first visited it." Alain thought.

"You think it has to do with Takeru and the other Riders?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that these organizations are quite dangerous..." Alain answered.

"Now, we'll leave it to them to save Remnant from these mysterious organization." Sennin assured them.

"So, if we can't bring them back, then can we at least visit them?" Kanon asked.

"That's what we're planning with Akari and Onari." Sennin thought. "Now, let's go and ask Alia."

The three nodded and they go to the Throne Room to ask Alia.

* * *

Back in Remnant, we see Takeru and the other Riders preparing their sleeping bags in order to rest.

"I wonder what everyone's doing right now..." Kouta wondered about his friends back in Earth.

"We all can't help but wonder...Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they're fine." Shinnosuke assured him.

"He's right. For now, we must enjoy our stay here in Beacon until we can finally go back home." Haruto said.

"But...How long are we gonna stay here?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know...I suppose I will ask Professor Ozpin about this tomorrow." Shinnosuke responded.

"And we don't have to worry about our world either. Remember, we still have Ex-Aid in there." Haruto reminded them.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he and his friends will protect the Earth while we're stuck in here." Takeru nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess you have a point." Shinnosuke said.

"So, what's the initiation, by the way?" Kouta asked the group.

"I think it's some of a test to see if we're worthy of being a Huntsman and Huntresses." Takeru explained.

"A test, eh? I wonder what kind of test he'll give us." Haruto wondered about the initiation.

"We'll have to find out tomorrow, I guess." Shinnosuke said.

"So, what do you guys think of this world?" Takeru asked.

"Well, it's pretty similar to our world, so I guess I have nothing to say about it..." Shinnosuke answered first.

"Except their technology seems to be more advanced than ours..." Haruto pointed out.

"Well, that and every melee weapon I see always had a Gun Mode of sorts." Kouta added.

"Yeah. I even saw one who wields a cane-gun." Takeru noted about his encounter with Roman.

"I guess we're not the only ones with mix-and-match weapons around here." Haruto said.

"Okay. This world is definitely more crazy than ours..." Shinnosuke noted.

"It's even more crazy that this world is teeming with monsters." Haruto added.

"Yeah...The creatures of Grimm..." Shinnosuke nodded.

"Well, let's hope that these monster aren't as hard as the ones we've fought in our world." Kouta hoped.

"What do you guys think of the academy?" Takeru asked.

"I think I liked it here. This one is definitely better than the schools in our world!" Kouta answered.

"Well, to be fair, this is a combat school..." Haruto stated.

"I agree. I don't think we have any schools like this in our world." Shinnosuke pointed out.

"You know, Gentaro would have loved this place. In fact, if he was here, I could see him running around, trying to befriend anyone here." Haruto said.

"Yeah. I even think he and Ruby might get along because of their personalities." Takeru nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that's enough for now! Let's all rest up, we still have an initiation tomorrow!" Shinnosuke told them.

But before they could do so, they heard a loud outburst in the distance.

"What was that?" Kouta wondered.

"Must be another outburst..." Shinnosuke answered.

The 4 Riders then looked around until they found Ruby and Yang talking to Weiss.

"What in the world is going on here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss ranted.

"Oh, god. Not her again..." Takeru looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Well, Ruby tried to make friends with her, but it didn't go so well in her part..." Takeru explained.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss said.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby replied back.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss ranted.

"Guess it'll take a while before those two would get along..." Takeru said.

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of my first encounter with Kaito." Kouta said as he remembers his first encounter with Kaito Kumon.

"Now, let's not waste time here. We must go to sleep now!" Shinnosuke told them.

With that, the 4 Riders all lay in their respective sleeping bags and goes to sleep afterwards.


	6. The Initiation Begins

It was finally morning in Beacon and many students head out to the locker room.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she hugged her weapon.

"I've never seen anyone who loves their weapons so much..." Takeru commented.

"Of course! I made this myself, after all." Ruby said. "What about your Gan Gun Saber? Don't you love it?"

"Well, yeah, I loved it. But unlike you, I'm only considering it as just a weapon, nothing more." Takeru explained.

"See? Even he agrees that they're just weapons..." Yang told her sister. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"You sound like Dad!" Ruby said as she shoves her weapon away. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Um, I don't know...I...I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested.

"She's right, Ruby. There'll be times where your sister won't always be with you. I think it's best if you can find someone you can rely on." Takeru added.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you...break out of your shell!" Yang said.

"What-the?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune suddenly walks in between them. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this happen to him?"

While looking for his locker, he passes the 3 Riders, who are preparing themselves for the initiation.

"So, what do you think this initiation will be?" Kouta asked Shinnosuke.

"From what I've heard from Professor Goodwitch, I think it's safe to say that we're going to fight Grimm, one way or another..." Shinnosuke answered.

"Also, I've been hearing rumors from someone that there's going to be assignment of teams, consisting of four members." Haruto said.

"A team of four, huh? Well, that's not a problem! There's exactly four of us." Kouta assured them.

"Yeah, but what if it's randomized?" Haruto said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out from Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch once the initiation begins." Shinnosuke told them.

Kouta opened his locker which contains the Musou Saber, Daidaimaru and the Sengoku Driver.

"So, are we allowed to use this during the initiation?" Kouta asked as he grabs the Sengoku Driver from his locker.

"Well, they didn't say we couldn't use anything aside from our weapons, so I guess it's allowed..." Shinnosuke answered.

"I think it's best if we brought our belts along. Who knows, something bad might happen..." Haruto suggested to them.

"Yeah, I agree with that..." Shinnosuke said as he typed in the code to open his own locker.

Inside his locker were the Handle Sword, Door Gun and the Drive Driver, which he picked up.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Belt?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I'm feeling fine, Shinnosuke." Mr. Belt answered.

"Hope you're not mad at me for putting you in my own locker." Shinnosuke said.

"No, no, I totally understand." Mr. Belt assured him.

"Well, good. Now, we're gonna bring you to the initiation." Shinnosuke told him.

"Why? Did something happened?" Mr. Belt asked.

"I got a feeling that we're gonna fight the creatures of Grimm during the initiation, so we decided to bring along our belts." Shinnosuke answered.

"Oh, I see...Very well, the Shift Cars and I shall assist you during the initiation!" Mr. Belt exclaimed.

"So, when will the initiation begin?" Haruto asked.

"I'm pretty sure Professor Goodwitch will announce it soon." Shinnosuke answered.

Then, an announcement plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda announced.

"Well, too soon..." Kouta said.

"Alright, let's head out!" Shinnosuke ordered.

Meanwhile, we see Pyrrha and Weiss going towards the exit, with Pyrrha grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said to Jaune.

"Likewise..." Jaune replied back.

Then, Takeru, Ruby and Yang approached Jaune.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked.

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't a good start for you..." Takeru told him.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she helps carry Jaune out of the locker room.

Yang and Takeru eventually followed her, with the Legend Riders behind them.

* * *

In the Beacon Cliff, we see many students standing on a silver platform. In front of them was Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin informed.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda informed.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby was disappointed.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Ruby groans upon hearing this while Takeru and the Legend Riders are still confused.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby had a shocked expression.

"Y-You can't be serious?" Kouta was also shocked as well.

"Well, let's just hope that we all meet each other first before someone here does..." Shinnosuke told Kouta.

"You better be! I don't wanna team up with anyone else here other than you guys!" Kouta replied back.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." Ozpin continued.

"I guess we made the right decision in bringing our belts, after all..." Haruto chuckled.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune reluctantly raised his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" Ozpin ordered the students.

Everyone strikes a pose on the tile, with the Legend Riders taking out their weapons.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um...a question." Jaune said.

We then see Weiss getting launched into the air by the silver platform. Takeru and the other Riders were surprised about this.

"These are springs?!" Kouta had his eyes widen in surprise as he looked down on the tile he's standing on.

"So this landing...strategy thing...Uh, what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

We see more students being launched into the air by the silver platform that they're standing on.

"Oh, uh, I see...So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered.

"I see..." Haruto said.

"Heh. This will be easy!" Kouta said.

We see another pair of students getting launched.

"Uh-huh...Yeah."

When it is Haruto's turn, he looked at his fellow Riders.

"Well, see you on the other side." Haruto said before getting launched by the platform.

After that, it was Kouta's turn to get launched.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kouta shouted before getting launched.

Next was Shinnosuke, who is preparing himself. He soon gets launched into the air

"Let's go for a ride!" Shinnosuke shouted.

Finally, it was Takeru's turn to get launched. After that, it was Yang's turn. She puts on her shade and winks at Ruby before being launched.

"Woooo-hoooo!" Yang shouted.

Moments later, Ruby was being launched into the air, leaving Jaune the only one remaining.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Jaune was launched into the air.

Ozpin and Glynda could only watch as the students are in the air.

* * *

Back in the Ganma World, the Sennin, alongside Makoto, Alain and Kanon, has finally arrived in the Throne Room, where Alia awaits them.

"Magistrate Edith! It's been a while since we last met each other." Alia greeted.

"Same to you too, Alia." The Sennin nodded.

"What brings you here in the Ganma World?" Alia asked.

"Well, I have a request to make for you." Sennin informed.

"And what is this request that you're making?" Alia asked.

"Can you create a Ganma Hole that will transport us to the World of Remnant?" Sennin asked.

"Remnant? I haven't heard of that name for centuries..." Alia thought. "Why do you want to go there?"

"Sister, our friend Takeru is in the World of Remnant and needs our assistance!" Alain told her.

"Hmm...I see." Alia said. "I'm afraid it's not that easy."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Only our father, Adonis, is capable of creating a Ganma Hole to Remnant. Alain and I were just helping him out." Alia informed them.

"So, does that mean it will take a while before you could create a Ganma Hole that will take us there?" Kanon asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Alia nodded.

"How long does it take for you to create one?" Sennin asked.

"I'm afraid it'll take months for me to create a Ganma Hole to a world that exist in another dimension." Alia informed.

"Months?! We can't wait that long!" Makoto ranted.

"However..." Alia said. "Alain, if you and Makoto would help me out, then it'll be reduced to a week."

Makoto and Alain looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"Alright, we'll do it!" Makoto told Alia.

"It's for the sake of helping Takeru!" Alain added.

"Good." Alia said before turning to Sennin. "Now, I assume you will not be the only one who would go there."

"Of course. I will brought along some friends to go there." Sennin answered.

"Then I suggest you go back to Earth and gather all your friends here while we'll begin creating the Ganma Hole." Alia suggested.

"Why can't we just go to Earth and create the hole there?" Alain asked.

"No. There's a chance that the Ganma Hole will become unstable if we create it there. It's better if we created the hole here." Alia answered.

"Alright, I'll head back and gather them." Sennin said.

With that, the Sennin leaves the Throne Room to head back to Earth and gather the Legend Rider's friends into the Ganma World. Makoto and Alain take a step forward.

"Alright, you two will come with me. We will begin our ritual." Alia told them.


	7. First Fight against the Grimm

In the skies above the Emerald Forest, we see many students slicing through the air. They are preparing to execute their landing strategy, with Ruby firing a few shots to slow her down, then turns it into scythe mode to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. Weiss, armed with her weapon, summons a white glyph under her and leaps off of it to the forest below. Then, we see Yang using her weapon to push her through the air further before landing on the ground safely.

Then, Takeru finds a tree branch nearby and grabs it before landing on the ground.

"So, this is the Emerald Forest..." Takeru looked around the forest. "Well, I better find them first before someone does..."

He then starts running off to find his friends. Then, we see Haruto grabbing the Bind Wizard Ring and scanned it into the Hand Author of the WizarDriver.

 **BIND, PLEASE!**

A red magic circle appeared in front of Haruto and then, a metal chain starts to appear from the circle, latching on to the tree branch. He then grabs the edge of the chain and swung around until he lands on the ground."

"Whew. That could have gone better..." Haruto said to himself before running off.

Then, Kouta saw a tree branch nearby and throws the Musou Saber into the tree. He then used it as a platform to grab on before landing on the ground with the Musou Saber in hand. Next, we see Shinnosuke grabbing the Drive Driver.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Mr. Belt asked.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna need your help for this." Shinnosuke told him.

He used the strap of the belt as a grappling hook to latch on to a branch and swung around before landing safely on the ground.

"I'd never thought you would use the strap as a grappling hook." Mr. Belt was amazed by his strategy.

"Well, it's the only way if we were to land safely." Shinnosuke said. "Anyway, we need to find them first."

"Right." Mr. Belt said.

With that, Shinnosuke runs off to find his fellow Riders. Meanwhile, we see Ruby landing softly on the ground and runs off. Eventually, she ran into Weiss, who then walks away after seeing her.

"Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said.

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest and after a few minutes, she made it out of the forest and heard a voice above her. It was Jaune, who was stuck in a tree with Pyrrha's weapon. Upon seeing him, she walks back to where she came from.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby by the hood.

"You came back!" Ruby was overjoyed.

Meanwhile, Takeru is still struggling through the forest to find his friends, but he can only scratch his head in confusion as the forest was bigger than he thought.

"This forest is so big...How am I suppose to find them here?" Takeru wondered.

As he continued to wander around, he heard something in the bushes. He decides to approach it.

"Who's there?" Takeru asked.

Suddenly, a Beowolf jumped out of the bush and tried to attack him with it's claw, but he managed to roll away in time.

"So, this must be the Grimm that Professor Ozpin is talking about..." Takeru thought.

He then summons the Ghost Driver and grabs the Ore Eyecon. He activates it and placed it into the Ghost Driver.

 **EYE! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

The Ore Parka Ghost came out of the Ghost Driver and attacked the Beowolf when it tries to attack Takeru again with it's claw. He then pulls the lever before posing for a little bit.

"Henshin!"

He then pushed the lever, which caused the Eyecon to change into a picture of Ghost's face.

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO GO GO GHOST!**

Takeru transforms into it's Transient Form and then the Ore Parka Ghost comes and attach itself into him, completing his transformation as Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Alright, let's go!" Takeru grabs the Gan Gun Saber out of thin air and starts charging towards the Beowolf.

The Beowolf attacks again with it's claw but he dodges it by levitating and retaliates with a sword slash, easily defeating it.

"Well, that was too easy." Takeru said.

But then, more Beowolves starts showing up in front of Takeru. They then charged towards him, but he rolled away in time. But, unbeknownst to him, three Beowolves came from behind him and was about to get smudged by it's claws.

"Oh, no!" Takeru said.

Suddenly, three silver bullets came in and hit the Beowolf that is behind Takeru, completely disintegrate into thin air. He looked around to see Haruto, already transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard, arriving in the battlefield.

"Looks like you could use some help, Ghost." Haruto said.

"Wizard!" Takeru called out.

"I guess that means we're partners from now on..." Haruto remarked.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded.

But their reunion was cut short when the Beowolves attacked them, but they managed to roll away in time.

"We need to deal with these Grimm creatures first!" Takeru ordered.

"Yeah. And after that, we'll find Gaim and Drive." Haruto added.

The two Riders prepared their weapons and when the Beowolf began charging towards them, the Riders do so as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, we see Shinnosuke navigating through the forest as usual.

"This forest is huge. I could get lost around here..." Shinnosuke commented about the forest.

"You still need to be careful. Ozpin said that this forest is full of Grimm." Mr. Belt reminded him.

"I know, which is why I must find them quickly before these Grimm creatures could get in our way!" Shinnosuke said.

As he ventured through, he saw someone wandering around the forest. It was Kouta, who scratches his head in confusion as he has no idea where he is currently.

"Where am I? This forest is more confusing than the Helheim Forest!" Kouta ranted.

"That must be him!" Shinnosuke guessed.

"Well, looks like you have finally found a partner." Mr. Belt said.

"Yeah, let's go and meet up with him!" Shinnosuke said before approaching him. "Hey, Kami-sama!"

Kouta turns around to see Shinnosuke running up to him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you finally found me!" Kouta sighed in relief upon seeing Shinnosuke.

"Well, I saw you wandering around, after all..." Shinnosuke told him.

"So, I guess that means Haruto and Takeru are in there somewhere?" Kouta asked.

"Probably. In fact, I think they already team up." Shinnosuke said.

"Well, let's not waste time here. Let's go and find them!" Kouta told him.

"Wait, something's coming..." Mr. Belt sensed something.

"What is it, Mr. Belt?" Shinnosuke asked.

Then, out of nowhere, they were ambushed by Ursas all around the forest.

"Are these what he called the creatures of Grimm?" Kouta asked.

"Looks like we have no choice but to kill all of them before we can move on." Shinnosuke said before turning to Kouta.

"Yeah. Let's go, Shinnosuke!" Kouta said as he grabs the Sengoku Driver and puts it on his waist.

Kouta then grabs the Orange Lockseed and unlocks it.

"Henshin!"

 **ORANGE!**

Then, a crack appeared above him and a giant orange came out of it, floating above him. He then inserts the lockseed into the Sengoku Driver and closed the lock.

 **LOCK ON!**

"Let's go, Mr. Belt!" Shinnosuke told him.

"Okay, start your engine!" Mr. Belt exclaimed.

He then flips the ignition, which caused the interface of the Drive Driver to change to that of a spinning wheel. Then, he grabs the Shift Speed, flips the rear of the car and inserts it into the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!"

Shinnosuke then raises the Shift Car a little bit before putting it down while Kouta used the cutting knife of the Sengoku Driver, slicing the orange in the lockseed.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Kouta transforms into it's Ride Wear form before the giant orange descends on his head, slowly transforming into an armor piece. He was finally transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim!

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

Shinnosuke fully transforms into Kamen Rider Drive and then, a tire came out of nowhere and attaches itself into him, making it look like a sash.

"Alright! This is our stage now!" Kouta stated his catchphrase before summoning the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru.

"Kami-sama! Let's go for a ride!" Shinnosuke told him as he was holding the Handle Sword and Door Gun.

With that, Gaim and Drive starts charging towards the Ursas.

* * *

Back to Wizard and Ghost, they managed to take out some Beowolves that tried to attack them. The four Beowolves tried to attack them simultaneously, but they countered with their weapons, destroying the two Beowolves in the process while weakening the other two Beowolves.

"Alright, let's finish off these last two Grimm!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Yeah." Haruto nodded.

Takeru pulls the lever and then pushes it again.

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Haruto then grabs the Kick Strike Ring and scanned it into the Hand Author.

 **CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOOOO!**

The two Riders jumped in the air and performed a dive kick at the last two Beowolves. They tried to counter it with their claws, but after a bit of a struggle, the Riders pulled through and as they land behind them, the Beowolves all disintegrate into ashes.

"Well, that should be all of them." Takeru said.

"Not bad, Ghost. I can see why Drive has so much faith in you." Haruto complimented Takeru's skills.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself." Takeru replied back.

"Well, I've been a Kamen Rider before you guys, so I guess I've gotten used to fighting monsters like this." Haruto answered.

"Right. Anyway, we should get a move on. We still have to find Tomari and Kouta before we can even go to the temple." Takeru ordered.

But then, they saw a smoke coming out of the sky.

"What's that smoke?" Takeru asked.

"Someone must have caused a forest fire." Haruto stated.

"But, who could have done it?" Takeru asked again.

"Who knows. We should go there and investigate!" Haruto ordered.

"Right. I feel like Ruby's in trouble..." Takeru got worried.

With that, the two Riders run off to where that smoke came from.

* * *

We see Ruby and Weiss getting out of the forest, which was on fire.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss said.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby ranted.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss said.

Weiss begins to walk off on Ruby again. Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose and slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows Weiss as the tree crashes behind her. But they didn't notice the large dark feather floating into the fallen trunk behind them.


	8. Arriving at the Temple

Meanwhile, Gaim and Drive are still fighting against the Ursas and it looks like they managed to beat some of them.

"These guys are tough!" Kouta said.

The Ursas try to attack the two Riders again, but the managed to roll away in time as they prepare to attack again, however, they realized that they have been surrounded.

"What do we do now?" Kouta asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Shinnosuke said as he turns the steering wheel of the Handle Sword and then pressed the horn.

 **DRIFT KAITEN!**

"Get down!" Shinnosuke told Kouta.

As the Ursas charged towards them and Kouta ducks down, Shinnosuke lets out a spin slash that destroyed the Ursas that surrounded them. The two Ursas managed to survive the attack, but they back away as they are weakened.

"Wow! Nice one!" Kouta complimented.

"Alright, that leaves only two of them!" Shinnosuke said.

"Let's do it, Shinnosuke!" Kouta told him.

"Okay!" Shinnosuke nodded.

Kouta removes the Orange Lockseed from the Sengoku Driver and inserts it into the Musou Saber, which is currently in Naginata Mode with Daidaimaru.

 **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000! ORANGE CHARGE!**

Kouta fires an orange energy at one of the Ursas, which traps it in an orange sphere. Meanwhile, Shinnosuke inserts the Shift Speed into the Shift Landing Panel of the Handle Sword.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!**

Gaim and Drive are preparing for their finisher and after a few seconds, they start charging towards the Ursas and slashes them simultaneously, disintegrating them into ashes afterwards.

"Good job, you two!" Mr. Belt cheered.

"Well, I didn't expect this to be easy..." Shinnosuke was thoroughly disappointed.

"Still, they're a lot powerful than a Roidmude..." Mr. Belt responded.

"And a lot smarter as well. We must be careful next time we fight against this Grimm creatures." Shinnosuke thought.

Kouta approaches Shinnosuke and compliments him for his skills.

"You're not bad, Drive." Kouta said.

"Same to you too, Kami-sama. You haven't lost your touch." Shinnosuke replied.

"Heh. I am an Overlord, after all." Kouta simply said.

"Anyway, we should get out of there before more shows up." Shinnosuke ordered.

"You're right. I'm kinda tired after battling these Grimm creatures." Kouta said.

The two continued their way towards the temple to find their fellow Riders.

* * *

Wizard and Ghost managed to arrive to where the smoke came from and they were surprised that this part of the forest was on fire.

"What happened here?" Takeru asked.

"The forest is on fire!" Haruto informed.

Takeru noticed a bunch of Beowolves roaring around.

"Look! The Grimm are still in here!" Takeru informed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with them first before we can put out the fire!" Haruto said.

"Right. Let's go!" Takeru ordered.

Haruto grabs the Water Ring and scanned it into the WizarDriver.

 **WATER, PLEASE! SUI SUI SUIIII!**

A blue magic circle appeared beside Haruto and as it passes through him, he has changed to Wizard Water Style. The Beowolves noticed them and starts going after them. The Riders prepared their weapons and starts fighting them. One of the Beowolves tried to attack Wizard with it's claw, but he rolled away and fire several shots at it before slashing it, destroying it in the process. More Beowolves are charging towards him and he decides to use the Slash Strike at them. He opens the Hand Author of the WizarSwordGun and scanned the Water Ring.

 **WATER! SLASH STRIKE!**

The WizarSwordGun is now surrounded with water and after a while he fires a watery projectile at them, destroying them and putting out the fire behind them at the same time.

"Huh. I'd never thought that would work..." Haruto was surprised about what happened.

Meanwhile, Takeru grabs the Musashi Eyecon and assumes the Musashi Damashii.

 **KAIGAN: MUSASHI! KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGO!**

After that, he splits the Gan Gun Saber into twin swords and starts attacking the Beowolves that came after him. He managed to defeat them one by one until there was only one left remaining, who managed to survive the attacks Ghost made but it is weakened long enough for him to use his finisher, which he scanned the Energy Eye Crest of the Gan Gun Saber into the Ghost Driver.

 **DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA SLASH!**

Takeru starts battering the Beowolf with his twin swords before delivering a final blow at the last Beowolf, destroying him almost instantly. After that, he goes back to Wizard and wonders what to do next.

"Well, I guess that's pretty much all the Grimm in this area..." Haruto said.

"Yeah, but we still have to worry about the fire. It's spreading out real fast!" Takeru responded.

"Don't worry. I'll do it." Haruto assured him.

He summons up a magic circle to places where the fire came from and raindrops starts descending from the magic circle, putting out the fire entirely in the forest. After that, the magic circle disappeared.

"Alright, that should do it. Hopefully there's no more forest fire..." Haruto said.

"Now all we need to do is to find Tomari and Kouta!" Takeru ordered.

"Wait, I think we're almost to the temple." Haruto said as he points to the light in front of them.

"Is that where the temple is?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out. Who knows, this could lead us to the temple." Haruto answered.

"I really hope this leads us to the temple..." Takeru said.

The two Riders goes towards where that light is.

* * *

Back at the Beacon Cliff, Professor Ozpin and Glynda are still in there, checking on the student through their Scrolls.

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda informed Ozpin about the last pair. "Poor boy...I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm..." Ozpin muttered.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Glynda said.

"And what of those four?" Ozpin asked about the four Ridrers.

"Well, it seems that they've been teaming up with each other and..." Glynda saw something she has never seen before.

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"You...might wanna see this." Glynda showed him the footage of them in their Rider forms.

Ozpin was surprised about this, thought he doesn't seem to show it.

"Interesting." Ozpin muttered.

"At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda informed him. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin didn't respond as he was thinking about something, probably about the Riders.

"So, they're the Legend Riders that the he's talking about... I guess I was right in placing those relics there after all..." Ozpin thought into his head as it shows two rainbow-colored pieces on the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Yang, who is now paired with Blake, finally arriving in the temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

Blake simply walks down the stairs in response, with Yang following suit. They eventually arrived in front of the temple and inside of it contains a pillar that holds chess pieces, which are the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered as he looked at a black king piece.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

Meanwhile, we see Wizard and Ghost finally arrived in the temple at the other side.

"Is this it?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Haruto answered before noticing Yang and Blake.

"Finally. I'm getting tired fighting those Grimm creatures..." Takeru sighed in relief.

"So was I." Haruto nodded in agreement. "Heh. Looks like we're not the only ones arriving in the temple."

Haruto points to Yang and Blake, who was still inspecting the chess pieces.

"It's Yang and Blake!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Seems like Gaim and Drive hasn't arrived yet..." Haruto pointed out.

"We can worry about them later, for now we must go there and pick a relic." Takeru said.

With that, Wizard and Ghost go down and walk towards the temple. Yang approaches one of the relic, which is a golden knight.

"Hmm...How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked as she picked up the golden knight piece.

"Sure." Blake smirked before going towards Yang.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said.

Then, they saw Wizard and Ghost arriving in front of the temple. Yang and Blake were confused as they have never seen them before the initiation began.

"Uh...Who are you guys?" Yang asked.

"Oh, right. You haven't seen me in this form..." Takeru realized that the two hasn't seen him transformed.

"Form?" Blake wondered.

Takeru takes out the Eyecon and closed the Driver, revealing Takeru in his civilian form.

 **OYASUMI!**

"Whoa! You can transform?!" Yang was surprised about this.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded.

"So, you two are some kind of superheroes?" Blake asked.

"You can call us that..." Haruto answered as he reverts back to his civilian form.

"So, is Ruby not with you, then?" Yang asked Takeru.

"No, I haven't found her." Takeru answered.

"Oh." Yang could only look down.

"Don't worry, Yang. I'm sure she's gonna be fine." Takeru assured her.

"I guess you're right..." Yang said.

"So, are we supposed to pick up a relic there?" Haruto asked Blake.

"Yeah. That's pretty much all you do." Blake answered.

"Well, let's go and pick one." Takeru and Haruto went inside the temple.

They eventually inspected every chess piece that were in the temple. Until they found something that caught their interest. This piece has the faces of Wizard and Ghost combined into one, with the letters KR embedded below. It's also surrounded with rainbow colors.

"Hey, this one has our faces!" Takeru said.

"How does he know that we're Kamen Riders?" Haruto asked.

"I don't know, but we should pick this one." Takeru said as he grabs the Wizard-Ghost piece.

"Alright, since it has our faces, after all..." Haruto said.

The two Riders goes outside the temple to meet up with Yang and Blake.

"So, what do we do now?" Takeru asked Haruto.

"I think we should wait here for Gaim and Drive to arrive..." Haruto suggested.

"Alright, who's your partner, Takeru?" Yang asked.

"I'm Haruto Soma, nice to meet you." Haruto introduced himself to Yang and Blake.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself to Haruto.

"And I'm Blake."

Then, they heard a scream out of nowhere.

"What was that scream?" Takeru asked.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang said.

"I don't think that was a girl, though." Haruto told her.

Blake can be seen staring above.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked her partner.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Takeru asked.

Blake points up in the air and when he looks up, he was surprised as to who's in the air.

"Heads uuuuuuup!" Ruby shouted from the sky as she is about to fall.


	9. Legend Riders Unite!

Kouta and Shinnosuke are still on the forest, looking for a way towards the temple.

"Hey, are we sure we're heading the right way?" Kouta asked Shinnosuke.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is the way..." Shinnosuke answered.

"What's the difference? It all looks the same to me." Kouta said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we're almost there..." Shinnosuke assured him.

But then, they heard a scream from where they are. They looked up to see Jaune flying past them.

"Whoa! Did that guy just fly?" Kouta point.

"I don't think he was flying..." Shinnosuke corrected him.

"You think something happened on where that guy came from?" Kouta asked.

"I don't know. For now, we must follow that guy. It might lead us to the temple!" Shinnosuke said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Shinnosuke..." Mr. Belt was concerned about the idea.

"Well, we have no choice anyway, since we're lost around here." Kouta said.

"Alright, let's go and follow that guy!" Shinnosuke ordered.

The two Riders then rushed to follow where Jaune was flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss can be seen holding on into a Nevermore.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss told her.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby raised her voice.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss replied.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss answered.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss ranted.

However, it turns out that Ruby already jumped, which makes Weiss more frustrated than ever.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Weiss ranted more.

* * *

Back at the temple, we see Takeru and Blake look up in the sky to see Ruby falling from the sky.

"Heads uuuuup!" Ruby shouted.

Just as she's about to hit the ground, Jaune came flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her towards the trees nearby.

"Oohhhh...What was that?" Ruby asked while being dizzy.

"Eh-hem!" Jaune cleared his throat.

Ruby shakes off her dizziness and looks up to see Jaune hanging upside down.

"Hey, Ruby..." Jaune greeted.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"Where did she came from, anyway?" Haruto added.

"I..." Yang said before being interrupted.

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke and Kouta has finally arrived in the temple to where Jaune originally was.

"I think this is it!" Shinnosuke said.

"Whew...We finally made it." Kouta sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I thought we're gonna be stuck in there forever..." Shinnosuke said.

Haruto noticed them and decides to inform Takeru about their arrival.

"Well, looks like they're finally here!" Haruto said to Takeru.

Shinnosuke and Kouta goes to where Takeru, Haruto, Yang and Blake were and reverts back to their civilian form.

"Those two can trasnform as well?" Blake was surprised about them.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Haruto asked the two.

"Well, we got lost on the way..." Kouta answered.

"But then, some blonde guy fly in and we decide to follow him, thus we're here." Shinnosuke continued.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here, safe and sound." Takeru said.

"Not without getting ourselves in a fight with the Grimm..." Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah, we ran into some of them while we were looking for the temple." Haruto nodded.

But their conversation was interrupted by several crashing noises in the forest ahead of them and an Ursa comes out. But a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground.

"YEEEE-HAAAW!" Nora shouted. "Awww...It's broken."

"Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." Ren told her.

But he noticed that she was no longer there. Instead, she went to the temple and picked up a golden rook relic.

"Oooohhhh...I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora said.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"That is one crazy girl..." Kouta commented about Nora.

They were interrupted once again as a screech is heard from their right and Pyrrha comes into the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in it's chase after her.

"Whoa! That is one big scorpion if I saw one!" Shinnosuke was surprised about it's size.

"Where did that thing came from?" Kouta wondered.

"And why's it chasing that girl over there?" Takeru ased as he points to Pyrrha.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out as well.

Ruby stands up and looks at the monster below.

"Whoa!" Ruby was surprised as she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Ruby!" Jaune whined.

Ruby managed to land on the ground where everyone is.

"Ruby!" Yang was overjoyed to see her.

"Yang!" Ruby was about to give her sister a high five.

"Nora!" Nora comes in between, surprising both Ruby and Yang.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang ranted.

"What's with her?" Kouta asked Haruto, who only respond with a shrug.

Ruby looks up in the sky and noticed something.

"Umm...Yang?" Ruby said as she points upward.

Up above, Weiss is still hanging on the Nevermore.

"Okay first, a giant scorpion. Now a giant bird?!" Shinnosuke was surprised once again.

"Guess these Grimm creatures are quite dangerous indeed..." Haruto said.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss ranted.

"I said jump!" Ruby told her.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured her.

"She's falling." Ren added.

Jaune managed to get out of the tree and saw Weiss falling and took this opportunity to catch her in the air.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune asked.

But they realized that they are about to fall and braced themselves. Jaune fell first on the ground while Weiss is still falling. Haruto grabs the Big Ring and scanned it into the Hand Author.

 **BIG, PLEASE!**

He summons a magic circle and stucks his hand into it, enlarging it in the process. He then used his huge hand to catch Weiss from falling and pulls her towards him.

"Are you okay?" Haruto asked.

"Y-Yeah." Weiss nodded. "T-Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Haruto told her.

"Wow, that was so cool! What was that?" Ruby asked.

"That's magic for you." Takeru told her.

"He can use magic?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, he's a wizard, after all." Kouta answered.

Then, we see Pyrrha landing on the group.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she rushed towards the scorpion Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang tried to stop her.

"What's she trying to do?" Shinnosuke wondered.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said to the group while slowly getting up.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she runs forward.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping it's wing and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch Ruby's hood.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said as she tries to release her hood.

The scorpion Grimm approaches her and raises it's golden stinger.

"Guys, if we don't do something, she might get killed!" Kouta told them.

Takeru grabs his Gan Gun Saber and rushes towards where they are.

"Takeru!" Shinnosuke shouted.

Takeru managed to reach her and blocks the stinger with the Gan Gun Saber before Weiss comes in and freezes it.

"You are so childish!" Weiss told her.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice.

"Weiss...? Takeru?" Ruby said.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer." Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm not trying to slow off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

Takeru smiled at this and pats her on the shoulder.

"You don't have to, Ruby. You've already proven yourself to us that you can take care of things on your own." Takeru told her.

"He's right, you know." Weiss nodded in agreement as she walks away.

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang was overjoyed that she is safe.

Everyone looked at the Nevermore as it keeps flying overhead and roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss told them.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said.

"How about you go pick one for us?" Kouta asked Shinnosuke.

"Alright, I'll go pick one..." Shinnosuke said.

Ruby, Jaune and Shinnosuke goes over the temple and grabs a gold knight, a gold rook and a rainbow Gaim-Drive Rider piece, respectively. Shinnosuke was surprised about this and wonders why this thing exist.

"Hey, Mr. Belt, this piece has Drive and Gaim's face on it..." Shinnosuke said.

"I guess Ozpin's fully aware of us being a Kamen Rider..." Mr. Belt said.

"But how?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Even I had no idea..." Mr. Belt's only response.

"Well, let's get out of here, then!" Shinnosuke said.

The three looked at each other before exiting the temple.

"Time we left!" Ren told them.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby said as she goes forward with everyone following.

Yang stops and smiles at Ruby.

"What is it?" Blake asked her partner.

"Nothing..." Yang simply answered before following suit.

* * *

The students managed to get out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. The group decided to split up and hide themselves from the Nevermore's sights.

"Okay, there's no way we're escaping with these guys roaming around!" Kouta said.

"Yeah. We should do something about them!" Shinnosuke nodded.

"Should we all transform and deal with them?" Haruto suggested.

"Well, looks like we have no choice..." Shinnosuke said. "Alright, everyone, let's transform!"

The four Riders went out of hiding as they looked at the Nevermore.

"What are you guys doing?!" Ruby shouted.

"Don't worry, Ruby. Leave it to us!" Takeru assured her.

Haruto grabs the Flame Ring and equips in his left hand. Kouta grabs the Orange Lockseed and activate it's lock.

 **ORANGE!**

He poses around for a little bit before placing the Orange Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver and closed the lock.

 **LOCK ON!**

Shinnosuke turns on the ignition and grabs the Shift Speed Car from the air and places it into the Shift Brace. Takeru grabs the Ore Eyecon, activates it and placed it into the Ghost Driver. After that, the Ore Parka Ghost appears and distracts the Nevermore long enough for them to transform.

 **EYE! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

The four Riders poses for a while before shouting...

"Henshin!"

Haruto scanned the Flame Ring into the Hand Author of the WizarDriver. Kouta hits the cutting blade of the Sengoku Driver. Shinnosuke lifted the Shift Speed Car before releasing it and finally, Takeru pulls the lever and pushes it back.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HIIIII!**

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO GO GO GHOST!**

And with that, the four Legend Riders have finally transformed into their Rider forms.


	10. Formation of Teams

Everyone were having mixed reactions of them transforming into Kamen Rider. While most of them were shocked, Ruby had sparkly eyes upon seeing them.

"Oh my gosh! They actually transformed!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I didn't know you guys could transform into...that." Pyrrha said.

"Heh. We are superheroes, after all." Kouta said.

But then, the Death Stalker comes in crashing through the trees.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune shouted.

"Alright, let's go!" Drive said as he and the other Riders prepare their weapons.

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered.

Nora runs out of the blocks, dodging the feathers along the way, and fires grenades at it. Wizard joins in and fires several silver bullets at it, hitting the Nevermore. However, the Death Stalker comes up behind them until Ren, Blake and Drive comes in and slashes the scorpion Grimm with their blades. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Wizard backflips out of the way.

"Our weapons don't work on this thing." Drive exclaimed.

"How are we gonna beat it?" Blake asked.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha shouted as she stops running and fires a red shot at the Death Stalker.

Ren joins in and fires green projectile at it.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: TECHNIC!**

Drive assumes Type Technic and fires his Door Gun at it, alongside Ren and Pyrrha. The others have managed to reach a bridge, but the Nevermore closes in on them, shattering the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Wizard, Gaim and Ghost closer to the columns while Blake, Ren, Pyrrha and Drive are still fighting the Death Stalker.

"Oh no! Drive's on the other side." Kouta informed the Riders.

"Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune said.

"Let's do this!" Nora exclaimed.

"Alright, count me in!" Kouta added.

"Yeah, but, uh...I can't make that jump." Jaune said.

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to hammer mode and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune pleaded.

However, it was too late, as Nora slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune and Gaim to the other side. While in mid-air, Gaim activates the Pine Lockseed, inserting it into the Sengoku Driver and cuts it, assuming Pine Arms.

 **PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

After that, he used the cutting blade once again, triggering his Squash Attack.

 **PINE SQUASH!**

Gaim throws the Pine Iron at the Death Stalker, which traps it in a pine-like energy. Then, he performs a dive kick at the Death Stalker, with Nora joining him and they managed to connect their attacks at it. However, the scorpion countered with it's stinger, but they managed to dodge it. Blake got knocked off when Nora dodges the attack, causing her to fall from the edge. Blake used her weapon as a grappling hook to jump over the Nevermore and attack it with it's blade, but it had no effect. She eventually landed on where Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Wizard and Ghost are.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake informed them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang said.

"We should join them, Ghost." Haruto told him.

"Yeah!" Takeru nodded as he grabs the Billy the Kid Eyecon.

 **KAIGAN: BILLY THE KID! HYAPPATSUHYAKUCHU! ZUKYUN! BAKYUN!**

Takeru now assumes Billy the Kid Damashii. The group then prepares their weapons, with Ghost summoning both the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode and the Bat Clock in Gun Mode. Wizard grabs the Copy Ring and scanned it into the Hand Author of the WizarSwordGun.

 **COPY, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared and a second WizarSwordGun appeared out of it and he grabs it. The group then fired simultaneously at the charging Nevermore, but it never took any real damage and shatters the platform that they were standing on. The group jumped from debris to debris until they land on the higher bridge.

"None of this is working!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How are we gonna take it down?" Ghost asked.

"Leave it to me!" Wizard answered as he grabs the Dragorise Ring and scanned it into the WizarDriver.

 **DRAGORISE, PLEASE!**

Another magic circle appeared above Haruto and the WizarDragon came out of it, surprising everyone in the area.

"A dragon?" Weiss asked.

"That's a cool-looking dragon!" Ruby squealed once again.

"I know, right?" Wizard said.

Wizard jumped into the air and rides with the WizarDragon as it roars at the Nevermore.

"Let's go, Dragon!" Wizard said.

The WizarDragon lets out a roar and starts attacking the Nevermore. Ruby watches Blake whip over to another section of the area, Yang firing round after round at the Grimm and Wizard using several rings to help out the WizarDragon as it shoots fireball at the Grimm.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby told Weiss and Ghost.

She then blasts away as Weiss and Ghost heads into the fray.

* * *

Down below, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Gaim and Drive are still fighting against the Death Stalker.

"We gotta move!" Jaune ordered.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her shield and she and Gaim slashes it with their blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes it's claws at them, but Jaune deflects it with his own shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha and Gaim can leap over and attack it's face. Ren and Drive runs up firing their weapons as Ren gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him while Nora fires more grenade at the attacking claws. Pyrrha throws up the javelin at the monster's eye, causing it to knock Ren into a wall nearby.

"Ren!" Nora shouted.

"Alright!" Kouta said.

Gaim turns back to Orange Arms and grabs the Musou Saber in Naginata Mode and loads the Orange Lockseed into the Driver Bay of the Musou Saber.

 **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000! ORANGE CHARGE!**

Gaim fires off an orange energy that causes it to trap in a orange sphere.

"Do it now, Shinnosuke!" Kouta told him.

"Yeah!" Shinnosuke nodded as he grabs the Shift Speed and loads it into the Shift Brace.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

After returning to Type Speed, he then pressed the red button in the Shift Brace and lifts the Shift Speed.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

The Death Stalker is now surrounded by a red streak that runs around in circles. Drive jumped in and performs several kicks on the Grimm as it bounces back and forth with the red streak. After that attack, the Death Stalker was now weakened.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Heads up!" Nora exclaimed.

Pyrrha gives Nora a boost up as she jumps before smacking the weakened Death Stalker with the hammer, causing it to fall with the bridge. Jaune, Pyrrha and Gaim managed to jump over to the other side before it fell.

"We did it!" Kouta said.

"Nice drive, you two!" Mr. Belt complimented.

"Heh. We couldn't have done it without them." Shinnosuke said as he looked at Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.

"So, can you guys explain why you're able to transform into that?" Pyrrha asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see the Nevermore and the WizarDragon clash, with the WizarDragon pushing it back. Then, Yang comes in and fires a shot at it, causing it to get it's attention to her. As it charges through Yang, she jumped into it's mouth and constantly fires some blast at it.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" Yang shouted as she keeps firing shots at it's mouth.

After that, the WizarDragon shoots out a giant fireball at the Nevermore, causing it to crash into the cliff, but not before Yang jumped out of the way.

"Thank you, Dragon!" Wizard said as he jumped away from the Dragon and it left the field using the magic circle.

Yang smiles as she spots Ruby, Blake, Ghost and Wizard, who had recently land, on the column. The Nevermore tries to fly up again, but Weiss froze it's tail, leaving it stuck in the same spot.

"I don't think it will hold much longer..." Ruby said.

"Maybe this will." Haruto said as he grabs the Bind Ring and scanned it.

 **BIND, PLEASE!**

The Nevermore managed to break free from the ice, but several magic circle appeared below the Nevermore and metal chains appeared to restrain it further.

"I'll leave it up to you, Ghost!" Haruto told him.

"Got it!" Takeru nodded.

Blake fires the pistol portion of the Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby and Ghost can jump to the center and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said.

"Can't?" Ruby said.

"Of course I can!"Weiss answered.

After that, Ruby and Ghost were launched with full speed. Before they could get closer to the Nevermore, Ghost pulls the lever and pushes it back again, triggering his Omega Drive.

 **DAI KAIGAN: ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ruby used her weapon to catch the Nevermore's neck and then followed by Ghost's upward kick. The two continued to go up in the cliff, thanks to Weiss giving Ruby a boost. Eventually, the Nevermore's head was decapitated and Ruby and Ghost landed on top of the cliff. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Gaim and Drive watch in amazement.

"Wow..." Jaune said.

"Heh. Looks like you still got it, Takeru..." Shinnosuke said.

Yang, Blake, Weiss and Wizard looked at the top of the cliff, where Ruby and Ghost can be seen looking at them.

"Well...That was a thing." Yang said.

Ghost and Ruby looked at each other for a second.

"We did it." Takeru said.

"Yeah. I can't believe we did this together!" Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's what we Riders do." Takeru told her.

Ruby and Ghost then performed a handshake on each other.

* * *

Back at the Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin can be seen in the stage with four students, announcing something.

"Russell Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called them as the screen showed their pictures. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by...Cardin Winchester!"

The audience can be heard clapping while four more students walk up to the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin announced.

Nora can be seen hugging Ren after the announcement.

"Led by...Jaune Arc!" Ozpin continued.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune was surprised about this.

"Congratulations, young man!" Ozpin said.

Pyrrha grins at Jaune and offers him a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, sending him flying and falls in the stage. After that, we see Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang enter the stage.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by...Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced.

Weiss looks surprised that Ruby was the leader. Ruby herself is just as surprised as her partner while Yang gave her little sister a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

Takeru can be seen clapping in the side of the stage with his fellow Riders. Ozpin gestured at them to step on the stage and they did so.

"And finally: Haruto Soma. Kouta Kazuraba. Shinnosuke Tomari. Takeru Tenkuji. The four of you retrieved a very special Rainbow pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SKTH (Skeith). Led by...Shinnosuke Tomari!" Ozpin announced.

"Eh? M-Me?" Shinnosuke was surprised that he was made leader of his own team.

Takeru goes over and pats his shoulder.

"Well, we're counting on you, Tomari." Takeru said.

After that, he and the other Riders goes in front of him and gives a salute to their leader.

"Heh. Looks like you have some responsibility to do, Shinnosuke." Mr. Belt told him.

"Well, it can't be helped..." Shinnosuke could only scratch his head before turning to them. "Alright, guys. Let's go for a ride until the end!"

The three Riders all nodded before they do a group fist bump.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said.


	11. First Class in Beacon

**Team SKTH Dorm Room...**

The Legend Riders got up early in order to redecorate their room.

"It's too early...Why are we waking up this early?" Takeru asked as he gets up from his bed.

"Well, first of all, we're gonna redecorate this room a little bit..." Shinnosuke answered.

"Yeah, it feels empty for some reason." Haruto nodded.

"But it's too early. Sooner or later, you would disturb the other teams' sleep." Kouta said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the noise to a minimum." Takeru assured him.

"Alright, let's begin!" Shinnosuke ordered.

After a few minutes of redecorating the entire dorm room, they were finally finished. The room is now filled with four bookshelves, each to store their collectibles, which they did so afterwards. The walls also contains posters of each of the Rider movies focused on Wizard, Gaim, Drive and Ghost, including the Movie Taisen films.

"Uh...Why do we have these again?" Kouta wondered as to why they had posters of their respective movies.

"Apparently, someone gave it to us after the whole Dr. Pac-Man incident. I believe he's working from a company called Toei." Shinnosuke answered.

"I know that, but why does it have us on the poster?" Kouta wondered.

"From what I've heard, there have been movies about us based on the event that transpired when we were still active." Shinnosuke explained.

"Wait, they made a movie about us?" Takeru was surprised about this.

"Yeah. They even made a movie based on the Dr. Pac-Man incident." Shinnosuke answered as he showed them the Heisei Generations movie poster.

"Huh. I'd never thought they would go and make a movie based on what happened in real life..." Haruto was intrigued.

"I know, it's crazy." Shinnosuke nodded in agreement.

Shinnosuke proceeds to put the Heisei Generations poster right next to the door.

"There! All done!" Shinnosuke said.

"Is that all of them?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, I believe so." Shinnosuke answered.

"So, what's next?" Kouta asked Shinnosuke.

"Now, we're gonna wear our uniform." Shinnosuke answered.

"I can't believe we're all going back to school..." Haruto lets out a sigh.

"Well, it was Shinnosuke who suggested we stay here in the first place..." Kouta said while looking at Shinnosuke with a serious face.

"It's not like we have anywhere else to go..." Shinnosuke told them.

"Besides, this will help us learn more about this world that we ended up in." Takeru assured them.

"I guess you're right..." Kouta nodded.

"Alright, let's get into it!" Shinnosuke ordered.

The riders soon take turns in taking a shower. After they all take a shower, they then proceed to wear their Beacon Academy uniform.

"Huh. Not bad...I could get used to this." Haruto said.

"It's not as bad as the ones I wear in our world." Takeru added.

"So, what class do we have today?" Kouta asked.

Shinnosuke took out a binder that supposedly contains the schedule of every class in Beacon Academy.

"Hmm...It says here that we have a class at 9:00." Shinnosuke informed.

"Well, what time is it now?" Kouta asked.

Haruto looked at the wall clock, which is located on top of their front door.

"It's still 7:30." Haruto answered.

"Well, it's better if we go there early." Takeru suggested.

"You're right, Takeru." Shinnosuke nodded in agreement. "Alright guys, let's head off!"

With that, the Riders head off from their dorm room and wander around the academy looking for a classroom.

"Do we even know where it is?" Kouta asked.

"Don't worry. I got this brochure from Professor Goodwitch after the initiation." Shinnosuke told them as he takes out the brochure.

He opened the brochure and there it contains the map of Beacon Academy interior.

"Wow, you sure are resourceful..." Haruto commented.

"Of course! I am the leader after all." Shinnosuke proudly said.

They start searching for the classroom as they used the brochure for reference. After a few minutes, they eventually made it to a doorsteep of a classroom that is labelled Grimm Studies.

"Grimm Studies...Is this it?" Haruto asked.

Shinnosuke took out the binder once again and checked.

"Yep. This is it." Shinnosuke answered with a nod.

"Alright, let us go inside." Takeru ordered.

With that, Shinnosuke opened the door, revealing a classroom that they're supposed to go. Inside, the classroom is like a university campus, which the Riders are familiar of.

"Ah, you're finally here." Port greeted them.

"Yeah...Took us a while to find this classroom." Shinnosuke said.

"I can't believe that you three would become my students." Port said.

"Well, it's not like we have a choice or anything..." Kouta said.

"Of course! You all came from another world, after all..." Port said. "Please, have a seat."

The Riders nod and take a seat in the front row. But then, they heard a loud noise coming from the doorstep.

"What was that just now?" Kouta asked.

The Riders looked behind them and saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR going inside the classroom.

"Well, looks like they're finally here..." Haruto said.

After they went inside, Team RWBY took their seat in the front row next to Team SKTH. After a while, Professor Port finally stands up and starts the class.

"Monsters! Deeeemons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha ha!" Port said to the class.

All of the students, including the Riders themselves, are not amused by his bad joke.

"Is he always like this?" Takeru asked his teammates.

"No, I don't believe so..." Shinnosuke answered.

"He's really bad at jokes..." Haruto's only response to Port.

"Yeah, it's so bad that even Ruby woke up from that." Kouta said as he points to Ruby, who was having a quick nap until she was awoken back up by Port's bad joke.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port gives Yang a wink.

Yang herself could only groan at him.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port continued.

"Huh. Just like us Riders." Shinnosuke pointed out.

"Yeah." The three other Riders nodded in agreement.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..." Port said.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Haruto said.

"I wouldn't bet on that..." Takeru told him.

While Professor Port is telling his story to the students, Weiss notices Ruby doing something.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Port continued.

Ruby was done and showed what she drew on the paper to everyone. Yang, Blake, Kouta and Takeru all heard laughing while Haruto could only look in awe and Shinnosuke could only facepalm.

"Ah-heh-hem! In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port concluded his story.

"Huh. I'd never thought he became a hero afterwards." Haruto commented.

"Yeah, it's almost unbelievable..." Shinnosuke nodded.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port said.

Ruby can be seen balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Port continued.

Ruby has fallen asleep again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" Port added. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss raised her hand.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said as he gestured at the cage. "Step forward and face your opponent!"

"Whoa! Where did that cage came from?" Kouta looked at the cage in shock.

Moments later, we see Weiss in her normal clothes wielding her weapon. Her teammates can be seen cheering her from their seats.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered as she raised her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake shouted while holding a small flag.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered for her partner.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh, um...Sorry..." Ruby frowned.

"Alright! Let the match...begin!" Port said as he pulls out an axe and breaks the lock.

The Boarbatusk comes out of the cage, which surprised the Riders.

"What the? A Grimm is in that cage?!" Kouta was surprised.

"How was he able to capture one and put it in a cage?" Haruto wondered.

"That we won't know for sure..." Takeru answered.

The Boarbatusk immediately charges at Weiss, but she used her weapon to deflect it and roll to the side, readying herself for it's next move.

"Ha-Ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss charges towards the oncoming Boarbatusk using her weapon, but it became stuck in between it's tusk.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port announced.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered once again for her partner.

Weiss glares at Ruby, which Haruto took notice of. The Boarbatusk turn it's head and rips the sword from her grip. After that, she is knocked back.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

"That Grimm is pretty good..." Haruto commented.

"Yeah, we better be careful when fighting against them..." Shinnosuke said.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, but she rolls out of the way and quickly grabs her sword back.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby said.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly before charging towards her, but Weiss used it's glyphs to block the attack, which Haruto was surprised of. She then leaps into it, which turned black and dives into the Boarbatusk with her weapon, stabbing it.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port exclaimed.

"Not sure about the attitude, though..." Shinnosuke added.

This caused Weiss to glare at him, which freaks him out a bit.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and...stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port exclaimed.

Weiss glares at Ruby and leaves the classrom. The Legend Rider could only look at each other in confusion.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked.

* * *

Back to Team SKTH's dorm room, they finally entered the room after the class ended.

"Whew. I thought that class will never end." Takeru said.

"Yeah, with the teacher telling his story and everything..." Kouta added.

"It isn't that bad actually..." Haruto assured them.

"He's right. At least it's worth our time listening to his story." Shinnosuke added.

"Whatever. Let's get this assignment done before we go to bed." Takeru ordered.

But then, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who could that be?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Well, let's find out." Takeru answered as he reached towards the door and opened it.

There, he was greeted by Ruby wearing her pajamas.

"Hey, Takeru." Ruby greeted.

"Oh, Ruby. What are you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about something. And I believe you guys can help me out."Ruby answered.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

Moments later, Ruby and the Legend Riders are having a discussion about earlier with Weiss.

"So, that's what caused Weiss to glare out on you?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Yeah. She thought that I don't deserve to be the leader of the team." Ruby answered while looking down.

The Legend Riders could only look at each other before answering.

"I think you're doing pretty well." Shinnosuke assured her.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. We were surprised that you were able to find a weak spot of that Boarbatusk earlier." Takeru answered.

"Well, it's all because I've been fighting them for a long time that I just know their weak spots." Ruby explained.

"Just keep in mind that being a leader isn't something you carry into battle. You always have to perform at your absolute best, otherwise your teammates will lose faith in you." Shinnosuke explained.

"He's right, Ruby. Not all leaders have to be serious." Takeru answered.

"Oh no, we're not talking about THEM, are we?" Kouta asked.

"Actually, that might be the best comparison since most of these 'leaders' are just like Ruby..." Haruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You see, I met one particular man who has lead a...squadron, I should say. And even though he's the leader of the team, he doesn't seem to be serious, which I find interesting." Takeru explained.

For some reason, the other Riders felt that the description of that man also matched that of the ones they met. The common thing about them is that they're also the leader of a squadron.

"Yeah. But remember, you just have to be yourself, Ruby." Shinnosuke said.

Ruby was moved by their words and smiled.

"I knew I could on you guys." Ruby said.

"Well, we're glad you came to us for help." Takeru told her.

"Well, I better get going now. Thanks for helping me out." Ruby said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm glad that we were able to help you out with your problems." Takeru said.

But then Ruby noticed the Riders' collectibles on their bookshelves. She went over to the bookshelf and inspect it

"Are these the ones you guys used to transform?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...Yeah." Shinnosuke nodded.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys had a lot of these things! Rings, Padlocks, Toy Cars and those Eye things!" Ruby squealed. "So, can you guys show me what these can do?"

"Maybe once we got an opportunity to fight a Grimm." Takeru answered.

"Aww, but I wanna know..." Ruby pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll show some of them once that time comes. Trust us!" Shinnosuke told her.

"You better be!" Ruby told them before going towards the front door. "Well, good night to you guys!"

With that, Ruby left the dorm room of Team SKTH as she goes back to her dorm room.

"Well, that was certainly interesting..." Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah..." Takeru nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this assignment done already." Kouta told them.

"Oh, right. Let's go!" Shinnosuke said.

The Legend Riders then proceeds to do their supposed homework before they all rest up.


	12. Jaune's Bully Problem

The next day, the Riders, alongside Team RWBY, can be seen in the seats, watching a battle between Jaune Arc of Team JNPR and Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL. Jaune is now exhausted and Cardin took this opportunity to attack him with his mace, sending his shield flying. Jaune tries to attack him, but is blocked by Cardin's mace.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin told him.

"Over my dead-!"

But before he could finish, Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin was about to slam his mace down but he was stopped by a buzzer and Glynda steps in.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda ordered.

He eventually relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained to the class.

"I see..." Shinnosuke said.

"So it's just like a fighting game of sort." Kouta guessed.

"Emu would have love this kind of thing..." Takeru thought.

"But, are we even allowed to transform?" Kouta asked.

"Maybe you can, but it's best not to do it in front of everyone." Shinnosuke answered.

"Yeah, we don't want our identities as Kamen Riders known to the public eye." Haruto added.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?" Glynda said.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said.

"You know, that guy could use a little bit of training..." Kouta said.

"Yeah, it's like this is his first time fighting." Shinnosuke added.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said.

The school bell rang and students start leaving, but when the Riders are about to leave, Glynda stopped them.

"As for the four of you, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office. Come with me!" Glynda told them.

The Riders could only look at each other in confusion before following Glynda into Ozpin's office.

* * *

They eventually arrived in Ozpin's office. Glynda opened the door and informed Ozpin that the Riders are here.

"Sir, I've brought them, as promised." Glynda informed.

"Thank you, Glynda." Ozpin responded.

Glynda then goes to his side while the Riders approached them.

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin told them as he gestured to the four chairs.

The Riders proceed to take their seats as they looked at Ozpin.

"How was your first day in the academy?" Ozpin asked.

"It went pretty well, I guess." Shinnosuke answered.

"Well, I'm glad that you four are adjusting yourselves into this world." Ozpin said.

"So, what do you want from us?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I'm pretty sure Glynda here told you about the Vytal Festival Tournament." Ozpin asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Well, normally, your team would be participating in this tournament as a representative of Vale. But after a long thought, I've decided that you will not be joining the tournament." Ozpin explained.

"And why is that?" Haruto asked with curiosity.

"We really don't want you to reveal yourselves as Kamen Riders in front of people." Ozpin explained.

"I guess that makes sense..." Shinnosuke nodded in agreement.

"So, if we can't join the tournament, what do we do then?" Takeru asked.

"Actually, there's something that I want you four to do when the Vytal Festival Tournament starts." Ozpin said.

"And what would that be?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I want you four to act as our security." Ozpin told them.

"What? We're Riders, not security guards!" Kouta said.

"I know, but we're making sure that the tournament runs smoothly and uninterrupted." Ozpin assured them.

"But who would cause a havoc during the tournament?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, this world seems peaceful as it is." Haruto added.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling that the enemy would take this opportunity to strike fear and despair around Vale." Ozpin explained.

"You mean there's someone out there more dangerous than the Grimm?" Shinnosuke asked.

"You're correct." Ozpin nodded.

The Riders could only looked at each other before looking back to Ozpin.

"That will be all. You can now go." Ozpin told them.

"Actually, I have one more question." Takeru said.

"Well, what is it that you want me to answer, Mr. Tenkuji?" Ozpin asked.

"How long are we staying here in Beacon Academy?" Takeru asked.

"You will be staying here until we successfully built a portal for you four to go back to your world." Ozpin answered.

"And how long does that take?" Haruto asked.

"I'm afraid it will take years for us to finish it." Ozpin answered.

"So, we have to stay here for a year, huh..." Shinnosuke said.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions, you may leave now." Ozpin said.

The Riders nod and left the office, leaving Glynda and Ozpin alone.

"Are you sure we could trust them?" Glynda asked.

"Of course! These Kamen Riders are a great asset against our enemies. It's what that old man from 10 years ago told me." Ozpin answered.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Glynda said.

* * *

After leaving the office, the Riders proceed to the canteen to meet up with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They proceed to take their orders, with Haruto the only one who's order is different: he only took one plain sugar donut and that's it.

"You really love that donut so much." Kouta asked.

"Well, it's my favorite, after all." Haruto answered.

"Alright, let's find us some seat!" Shinnosuke told them.

After taking their order, they proceed to find some seat. After a while, they find Ruby waving at them and the Riders soon go over there and take their seats, with Haruto and Takeru next to where Team RWBY are and Kouta and Shinnosuke next to Team JNPR. After that, Nora starts telling them of a story.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continued.

"Two of 'em." Ren said.

"But they were no match...And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren lets out a sigh.

"Really now? It must be nice..." Haruto said while eating his plain sugar donut.

Weiss noticed him eating donuts instead of normal food and wonders why.

"Why are you eating donuts?" Weiss wondered.

"Oh, it's because it's his favorite food." Kouta answered for him.

"Specifically, plain sugar donuts." Haruto added.

"Huh. Just like how Ruby here love cookies." Yang said as she gestured at Ruby.

"Seriously, you and Ruby are the only ones here not eating normal food." Weiss said.

"Hey! I just love eating cookies!" Ruby told her sister.

"And I just love eating my usual plain sugar donuts." Haruto added.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." Ruby told him.

"Yeah. Could you tell us what happened?" Shinnosuke nodded.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune holds up a thumb while laughing nerviously.

Then, their attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears bullying her.

"Is it me or does that girl have bunny ears?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah. I'm seeing it too." Shinnosuke nodded.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha told him.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said.

"He's a bully." Ruby stated.

"Well, there's always a bully around when it comes to school..." Takeru added.

"Maybe I should deal with him." Kouta said.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! Are you sure about this?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Kouta answered.

"I know, but we can't risk revealing our powers in front of everyone here." Shinnosuke told him.

Everyone is now focused on Jaune now.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha told him.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora said.

"You know, I have a better idea. Why don't we make him fell asleep?" Haruto suggested.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Weiss asked.

"With this." Haruto said as he showed them the Sleep Ring.

He then scanned it into the Hand Author.

 **SLEEP, PLEASE!**

Normally, this would cause Haruto to fell asleep, but instead he points it to Cardin and after that, a magic circle appeared below him and he starts to fall down to the floor, asleep. His teammates tried to wake him up and the rabbit girl used this opportunity to escape from them.

"Whoa, I didn't know you can do that!" Kouta was surprised.

"Well, my Wizard Rings do came with different effects." Haruto answered.

"So, basically, you have rings for every situation." Blake guessed.

"Yeah." Haruto nodded.

"That's awesome!" Ruby squealed.

"I bet he's gonna have some nightmares tonight." Yang said.

They saw his teammates carrying the sleeping Cardin back to their dorm room.

"But is he gonna wake up?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll wake up soon." Haruto answered.

"Yeah, it's not like it's permanent..." Kouta added.

Jaune gets up from the table, looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on.


	13. Preparations for the Field Trip

After eating, the students of Beacon Academy proceeds to their next subject, which is History, taught by Professor Oobleck, who can be seen zooming around the classroom and talked as fast as he can zoom around.

"Prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularity known as the Faunus War!" He yelled as he zooms around the room. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

He points at the map containing the said area with his stick.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck explained.

The Riders can be seen sitting in the middle row, just above Team RWBY.

"What's the deal with this guy? He moves and talks so fast!" Kouta said.

"Yeah, it's as if he used Clock Up or something..." Haruto added.

"Well, thankfully, he's no Kabuto." Shinnosuke told them.

"I agree. Besides, he would have kick this guy's ass before he can even move or speak." Kouta nodded.

"I just can't stand this guy anymore..." Takeru said.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked.

Some of the sillhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet soon joined them.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it's precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He said as he takes another sip of coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked.

We then see Weiss raising her hand.

"Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked the students again.

Meanwhile, Cardin flicks a paper ball at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked.

"Uhhh...The answer...The advantage...that the Faunus..." Jaune looks at Pyrrha, who is trying to give him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff...Uhh...Binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck sips his coffee.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?" Oobleck asked.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered.

"Seriously, this guy really deserved a beating!" Kouta said.

"Calm down, Kami-sama. We don't want any trouble around here." Shinnosuke tried to calm him down.

"He's right. It's better if we just leave him be...He'll get what he deserves later." Haruto added.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha gives her answer.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake added. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gets frustrated at this and stands up, but was stopped by Professor Oobleck.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck ordered. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Ooohhhh..." Jaune said.

"Now! Moving on!" The professor shouted as he zoomed away.

"Man, this guy can't catch a break, can he?" Kouta asked.

"I felt bad for him..." Shinnosuke added.

* * *

After a few minutes, the class was finally over and the Riders made their way towards the exit.

"Whew, it's finally over..." Takeru said with relief.

"Yeah, I can't believe that guy talks so fast." Kouta nodded.

"Well, at least I was able to take notes despite him talking so fast." Shinnosuke assured them.

"Umm..." A voice can be heard.

They turned around to see the bunny girl that they saw from the cafeteria approaching them.

"Hey, you're that bunny girl in the cafeteria." Haruto said.

"You're the one who put Cardin to sleep, aren't you?" She asked to Haruto.

"How did you know?" Haruto asked.

"Well, I did saw you pointing a finger on him and all of a sudden, he fell asleep." She answered.

"Oh, so you saw that...Yeah, it was me." Haruto said.

"I want to thank you for saving me from him." She thanked Haruto.

"No problem. I'm glad I was able to help you out with your bully problems." Haruto told her.

"Yeah, we hate bullies like him. In fact, I was gonna go in there and teach him a lesson." Kouta added.

"Thankfully, I was able to stop him from doing so. By the way, we haven't catch your name yet." Shinnosuke told her.

"Oh, I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina."

"I'm Haruto Soma. Nice to meet you, Velvet."

"Well, in any case, you're doing okay. Thankfully, the bully didn't give you a hard time." Shinnosuke said.

"By the way, why did he bully you?" Takeru asked Velvet.

"Well...It's because I'm a Faunus..." Velvet simply answered.

"Oh, right..." Shinnosuke simply said.

"Well, Faunus or not, you're just like a normal human to me." Haruto assured her.

"Really?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah. Just because you have those bunny ears doesn't mean you're completely different from us." Shinnosuke nodded.

Velvet could only smile as she finally found someone who understands her.

"If that bully ever came back to you, let me know, okay?" Haruto asked.

Velvet could only nod at him with a smile.

"Alright, if it's okay with you, let me escort you to your dorm room." Haruto said.

"That would be appreciated, really." Velvet said.

"Okay, let's go!" Haruto said as he gestures forward.

Velvet nods as she is getting escorted by Haruto to her dorm room.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Haruto said to the Riders before leaving with Velvet towards her dorm room.

"We better get back to our dorm room now." Shinnosuke said.

With that, the Riders head towards their dorm room to rest. But as they leave, we see Pyrrha and Jaune going into another direction.

* * *

We see Haruto and Velvet arriving in the doorsteps of her dorm room.

"Is this it?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again for escorting me all the way here." Velvet said.

"You're welcome." Haruto replied before realizing something. "By the way, I didn't saw you during the initiation."

"Oh, that's because I've been enrolled here before you guys even came in." Velvet explained.

"Really? So, is this your second year here in this academy then?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah." Velvet nodded.

"Do you have a team of your own?" Haruto asked.

"Ah, yes. They're waiting for me in my dorm room. Would you like to meet with my teammates?" Velvet answered.

"Maybe someday, but not now. I gotta go back to my dorm room to finish my homework." Haruto answered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again!" Velvet said before entering her dorm room.

Haruto could only smile at her before returning to his own team's dorm room. Meanwhile, the three Riders are finally finished in their homework.

"Alright, that should do it." Shinnosuke said as he closed the book and puts the ballpen down.

"Whew...That one was really hard to do." Takeru commented about the homework.

"Yeah..." Kouta added.

Then, moments later, Haruto finally entered the dorm room after escorting Velvet.

"Oh, you're done escorting her?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah. Her dorm room is just a few meters from here." Haruto answered.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's talk about the field trip that we're having tomorrow." Shinnosuke told his teammates.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Haruto asked.

"According to Professor Goodwitch, we're heading to a place called Forever Fall. She said that the place is teemed with Grimm." Shinnosuke answered.

"Then we're gonna bring our belts just in case." Kouta said.

"Yeah. Who knows, we may encounter one during the field trip." Shinnosuke nodded.

"Aside from that, it's nice to have some outside travel for once..." Haruto said.

"Yeah, ever since we came here, we haven't got the time to explore Vale yet." Takeru added.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be time where we explore the place." Shinnosuke assured them.

"So, I guess that means we're gonna decide on which collectibles are we gonna bring during the field trip." Kouta guessed.

"Yeah, but for mine, I'll let Mr. Belt decide on which Shift Cars I'm gonna bring." Shinnosuke said.

"Leave it to me, Shinnosuke!" Mr. Belt said.

"Alright, let's get some rest. We have a field trip tomorrow." Shinnosuke said.

"Well, I'm gonna have to finish my homework first." Haruto told them.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Haruto. I already wrote it down for you." Kouta told him.

"Really?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah. Since you were busy escorting Velvet to her dorm room, we've decided that we're gonna do your homework." Kouta answered.

"Oh, okay then. Let's get a rest." Haruto simply said.

With that, the Riders goes to their respective beds and starts to sleep for the night.


	14. Surprise Drive!

The next day, we see the students of Beacon walking through Forever Fall. The Riders could not believe that the Forever Fall is just like any other forest they found in Japan.

"Wow, this forest is beautiful..." Kouta commented about the forest.

"Yeah, it almost feels like we're home already." Shinnosuke nodded.

"It's just as beautiful as the ones we found in Japan." Takeru said.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda informed.

"Ah, of course." Kouta simply said.

"Well, she did say that this forest is teemed with creatures of Grimm..." Haruto stated.

"We better be on guard, then." Shinnosuke told his teammates.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will be rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda told them.

"Well, let's get going." Haruto told them.

"Be careful, Shinnosuke. I sense something unusual in this forest." Mr. Belt spoke up.

"What does that mean?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I don't know, but it's very familiar somehow...Be careful." Mr. Belt answered.

"Okay." Shinnosuke simply said. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Moments later, we see the Legend Riders, alongside Team RWBY and Team JNPR gathering red sap on separate trees. When Kouta had his jar, he can't help but eat it and so he did, much to Shinnosuke's annoyance.

"Seriously, Kami-sama?!" Shinnosuke asked.

"What? It's so delicious!" Kouta answered.

"That doesn't mean you have to eat it, though." Haruto told him.

"He's right. We're here to gather them, not eat them!" Shinnosuke said.

"Alright, alright, I'm not gonna eat them!" Kouta told them. "They're like the fruits of Helheim. You just can't resist the urge of eating it."

"Except you don't turn into a monster when you eat a red sap..." Haruto said.

"Well, that and you actually have the option of not eating it." Kouta added.

"Here, don't eat it, okay?" Shinnosuke said as they trade jars with one another.

"I promise." Kouta said.

After filling Kouta's jar with red sap again, they all regroup with the rest of the team.

"So, what do we do now?" Kouta asked.

"I guess we're gonna return to where Professor Goodwitch is." Pyrrha answered.

"Alright, let's head back!" Ruby said.

But before they could even move, a loud roar echoes throughout the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked the group.

"It must be a Grimm." Shinnosuke said.

"But who could have gone there?" Takeru asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Shinnosuke..." Mr. Belt said.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouted.

"What?! Where?" Yang grabs him by his shirt.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel answered.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

"What?! He's in there?" Kouta asked.

"In that case, we'll go over there and help him!" Shinnosuke told them.

"Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered Yang and Blake.

The two nods at their leader before they left.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha told her teammates.

"Takeru, you and Haruto help them get to safety!" Shinnosuke ordered.

Takeru and Haruto nod before leaving with Nora and Ren.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Kouta and Shinnosuke had finally arrived to where Jaune is and they saw Cardin about to get clawed by the Ursa.

"Oh no!" Pyrrha said.

But before it would connect, Jaune comes in and blocks the attack with his shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from it's attempts to lean on him. Weiss prepares herself to aid Jaune, Shinnosuke and Kouta were about to transform, but Pyrrha stopped them.

"Wait!" Pyrrha told them.

"What's wrong?" Shinnosuke asked.

We see Jaune trying to attack the Ursa, but it had no effect and he was sent back. After getting up, he tries for a jumping slash, but the Ursa swipes him away.

"If we don't help him, he might get himself killed!" Kouta told Pyrrha.

"Trust me on this." Pyrrha said.

"What are you planning to do?" Weiss asked.

Jaune and the Ursa were about to clash, but then, Pyrrha lifts her hand out to him, which caused it glow. Then, we see Jaune's shield glowing as it block the Ursa's claw. Jaune took this opportunity to decapitate it's head.

"Uh...What?" Ruby was confused.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha told them.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss told her.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispered.

"So, does this mean you can control us like a puppet when we're in our Rider forms?" Kouta asked.

"I...think so." Pyrrha answered.

"Well, let's hope you're not gonna do that on us..." Shinnosuke said.

"Don't worry, I won't use it on you guys." Pyrrha assured them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked as she noticed Pyrrha leaving.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby added.

"We could...Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune and Cardin catch up with the group.

"Alright, let's-"

But before she could finish, a red energy field can be seen passing through them and everyone felt heaviness on their body.

"W-What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Why are we slowing down?" Weiss asked.

The only ones who were unaffected by the Heavy Acceleration was Shinnosuke, who actually possessed a Shift Car, and Kouta, possibly due to him being an Overlord.

"This is..." Shinnosuke said.

"Heavy Acceleration? Impossible!" Mr. Belt stated.

"But who could have done that?" Kouta asked.

Then, something unexpected appeared in front of them. It's an Ursa, but it's appearance is similar to that of a lower class Roidmude.

"Is that a Grimm?" Kouta asked.

"Yes, but it's appearance and body resembles that of the Roidmudes." Mr. Belt answered.

"Well, that explains the Heavy Acceleration..." Shinnosuke said.

"Wait, you mean this Grimm-Roidmude hybrid can use Heavy Acceleration?" Kouta asked.

"I believe so, since it's also a Roidmude." Mr. Belt answered.

Then, the Grimm Roidmude summons more Grimm on his side.

"And now he's calling for his friends..." Kouta said.

"Well, let's go and deal with them first!" Shinnosuke told Kouta.

"But what about Ruby and the others?" Kouta asked as he points to Ruby and friends who are still experiencing the slowdown of the Heavy Acceleration.

"Leave it to me! Come, Shift Car!" Mr. Belt shouted.

Then, several Shift Cars appeared in the forest and they each land on Ruby and friends to free them of the slowdown effect.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked before noticing the Shift Car on the top of her head. "And why is there a toy car on top of me?"

"I believe we're in some kind of a slowdown." Pyrrha answered.

"Yeah, I feel that too. It's as if time slowed down or something..." Ruby added.

"That was the Heavy Acceleration." Shinnosuke informed them.

"Heavy...Acceleration?" Ruby was confused.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we must deal with them!" Kouta said as he points to the Grimm Roidmude.

"That Grimm over there looks different than the rest." Weiss noted of the difference.

"I've never seen that kind of Grimm before..." Pyrrha said.

"Well, whatever that is, let's beat them!" Ruby said.

"Jaune, you and Cardin should get out of here!" Pyrrha told Jaune.

"But Pyrrha-" Jaune said.

"Just go. You're in no condition to fight them!" Pyrrha told him.

Jaune nods as he and Cardin got out of the forest. Shinnosuke and Kouta prepare themselves to transform as they insert their respective collectibles and posing for a bit.

"Henshin!" The two Riders shouted.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

The Huntresses also readied their weapon as they will be joining the Riders in fighting them.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go for a ride!" Shinnosuke told the group.

The group then charged towards the army of Grimm creatures. While Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha deal with the Grimm, Gaim and Drive went on to deal with the Grimm Roidmude. They tried to attack it with their weapons, but it had no effect and they were knocked back by it's counterattack.

"He's more durable than I thought..." Kouta commented.

"Mr. Belt, I'll use Type Wild!" Shinnosuke told him.

"Okay!" Mr. Belt said.

Then, Shift Wild comes in and Shinnosuke grabs it before inserting it into the Shift Brace.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

Drive has assumed Type Wild. He proceed to tackle the Grimm Roidmude, which he succeeded in doing so, knocking him back towards the tree nearby.

"Not bad, Shinnosuke!" Kouta complimented.

Then, the Grimm Roidmude stands up and summons more Grimm to aid him in battle.

"Looks like he called out more of his friends." Kouta said.

"Then, we'll have to finish him off before he can summon more!" Shinnosuke said as he grabs the Shift Rumble Dump.

Kouta also takes out the Ichigo Lockseed and activated it.

 **ICHIGO!**

A Crack appeared above him and the Ichigo Armor Part came out of it after the Crack opened. He then takes out the Orange Lockseed from the Sengoku Driver and immediately replaced it with the Ichigo Lockseed.

 **LOCK ON!**

He immediately used the cutting board to assume the Ichigo Arms.

 **ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

He then throws one of the Ichigo Kunai at the Grimm Roidmude, dealing a little bit of damage to it. Shinnosuke inserts the Shift Rumble Dump and activates Tire Koukan.

 **TIRE KOUKAN: RUMBLE DUMP!**

He then charges forward with the drill in it's hand, destroying any Grimm that were in the way before colliding with the Grimm Roidmude, causing a tremendous amount of damage. Kouta removes the Ichigo Lockseed from the Sengoku Driver and inserts it into the Musou Saber.

 **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000! ICHIGO CHARGE!**

He fires a pink energy at the sky, which formed into a strawberry that rains down several kunais at the Grimm Roidmune and it's minions, instantly destroying them and weakening the Grimm Roidmude, allowing Drive to finish him off.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Shinnosuke said.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! DUMP!**

He then slams the Rumble Smasher into the Grimm Roidmude with full force while the drill spins around at high speed, destroying the Grimm Roidmude instantly.

"I guess that's it." Kouta told him.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that this might not be the last time we see this Grimm-Roidmude hybrid." Shinnosuke said.

"Where did that come from anyway? And why is it merged with a Grimm?" Kouta asked.

"We'll never know..." Shinnosuke answered. "By the way, why were you immune to the Heavy Acceleration? You're not even carrying a Shift Car or an Eyecon."

"I believe it's because of his status as an Overlord." Mr. Belt guessed.

"So, having god-like powers makes you immune to time distortions...Got it!" Shinnosuke said.

Then, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha catches up to them.

"You guys were awesome! I'm loving your new forms, especially Gaim's strawberry form! Strawberries are my favorite!" Ruby squealed.

"Uh...Thanks! Glad you liked it!" Kouta said.

"Wait, I thought cookies were your favorite." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I do love cookies, but strawberries are much better!" Ruby answered.

"Well, now that we're done here, let's head back! I'm sure Professor Goodwitch is been waiting for us." Pyrrha told them.

"Oh, right. Let's head back, everyone!" Ruby ordered.

With that, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Kouta and Shinnosuke head back to meet up with Professor Goodwitch and the rest of their teammates.


	15. The Secret of Blake

Back at Team SKTH's dorm room, we see the Legend Riders talking about what happened in Forever Fall.

"So, that's what happen..." Haruto said.

"Yeah, but we still don't know why that Grimm looks like a Roidmude." Shinnosuke said.

"And why it can use Heavy Acceleration like a normal Roidmude." Kouta added.

"So, did you tell Ruby and the others about this Grimm-Roidmude hybrid?" Takeru asked.

"No, we haven't. But we did tell her about the Heavy Acceleration." Shinnosuke answered.

"So, are we gonna expect them to show up?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. It can't be the only one..." Shinnosuke answered.

"Just what is going on here?" Takeru wondered.

"I don't know, but it's definitely something we can't ignore." Shinnosuke replied.

"Who knows, there could be more Grimm hybrids around." Haruto added.

"You're right..." Takeru nodded.

Then, they heard a noise coming out of their door.

"I think it's Ruby again." Takeru guessed.

"What does she want this time?" Kouta asked.

Takeru opened the door and he was right, it is Ruby.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Kouta asked.

"I was hoping if you guys would come along with us." Ruby answered.

"To where?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Well, we're gonna take a walk around Vale today." Ruby answered.

"That's a great idea. I mean, we haven't got the time to walk around in this world." Haruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides we got nothing else to do here." Takeru added.

"You're right..." Shinnosuke said before turning to Ruby. "Alright, we'll go!"

"Great!" Ruby was overjoyed. "Well. what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Now, we see Team RWBY and Team SKTH walking in the streets of Vale.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby said.

"Yeah. That's the first time I've seen you smile." Kouta added.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss explained.

While they were walking around, they saw a group of street dancers battling each other in a dance off, which reminded Kouta of his time as a Beat Rider.

"Wow, I didn't know there was a dance off going on." Yang commented.

"Well, dance offs like this do happen in the festival often." Blake said.

"By the way, Kouta, weren't you a street dancer as well?" Haruto asked.

"Wait, you're a street dancer?" Weiss asked.

"Well, yeah, I was. But I quit after becoming a Kamen Rider." Kouta answered.

"That's so cool!" Ruby asked.

"In fact, this whole dance off kinda reminds me back when I was still a street dancer..." Kouta said as he looked at the street dancers.

"Oh, I see..." Blake said.

Then, they heard something near the docks and decide to check out.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, why are we here anyway?" Takeru asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said as she covered her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said.

"I don't know, but I feel like you had something else in mind..." Kouta said.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake responded.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss ranted.

"Whoa." Ruby noticed something.

The team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective informed them.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"Any casualties?" Shinnosuke asked the detective.

"As far as we know, no one's hurt in the robbery. Plus, they left all the money again." Another detective informed.

"Huh?" Ruby was surprised about this.

"That's weird...Why would they left the money in there? That doesn't make sense!" Shinnosuke asked to himself.

"Maybe they were after something else?" Haruto guessed.

"Ruby, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Takeru whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah, it could be him. That Torchwick guy." Ruby answered.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss exclaimed.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why the would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said.

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy that Takeru and I ran into a few months ago...Maybe it was him." Ruby said.

"Yeah, the same robbery happened on the Dust shop where I met Ruby after I landed here." Takeru added.

"Hmm...Were they after something else than money?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't even aware that a robbery was happening until one of them tried to threaten me." Ruby answered.

"And I just arrived there when Ruby was fighting them outside." Takeru added.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss exclaimed.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said.

But then, they heard a voice from the distance.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A voice yelled.

The two teams decide to go there and investigate. A Faunus with a golden monkey tail can be seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The monkey Faunus said to the sailors as he jumps off.

"Is that a Faunus?" Kouta asked.

"Probably, since it has a tail." Shinnosuke answered.

The monkey Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. He then runs away but not before running past Team RWBY and the Riders as he winks at Blake.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss told the two groups.

Weiss, Yang and Ruby give chase. Blake follows soon after and the Riders have no choice but to follow them. As they left the crime scene, one of the detectives who is wearing white clothes and wearing a fedora hat looked at them running.

"Looks like Decade was right after all..." The detective said before taking out his fedora hat, revealing himself to be Shotaro Hidari. "They were here..."

He then proceeds to walk out of the crime scene.

* * *

The two teams managed to reach the corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the monkey Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Uhh...Weiss?" Yang points to the girl she just bumped.

Weiss looks below to see a girl below her.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl greeted.

"Um...hello." Ruby greeted back.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Penny answered.

"You need a hand?" Shinnosuke was about to help her get up.

But it turns out that Penny doesn't need a hand as she's able to get back on her feet making Shinnosuke flinched.

"Whoa!" Shinnosuke was surprised. "Looks like you don't need a hand then..."

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny introduced herself to the group.

"Oh, I'm Shinnosuke Tomari."

"I am Kouta Kazuraba, nice to meet you!"

"Haruto Soma."

"And I'm Takeru Tenkuji."

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake hits her on the side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny told them.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So I did!" Penny nodded.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said.

The two teams turns around and walks away.

"Take care, friend." Ruby waved at her.

"See ya!" Kouta waved at her as well.

While they continue to walk away from her, Yang noticed something odd about her.

"She was...weird." Yang said.

"There was something odd about that girl..." Mr. Belt said.

"What's wrong, Mr. Belt?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I don't know, but it's very familiar somehow..." Mr. Belt answered.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss wondered as she looked around.

Then, all of a sudden, the girl from earlier showed up in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked them.

"Whoa! How did you get here?" Kouta was surprised about her sudden appearance.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologizes to her about her earlier statement.

"No, not you." Penny walks through the group and leans her head towards Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby could not answer her properly.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Penny said.

"That...sounds familiar." Takeru said.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered.

"And more energetic..." Haruto added.

"So...what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted in front of everyone.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss told her.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ruby goes to Weiss' side and they perform a low five.

"I'm not sure if there's a difference..." Kouta said.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who...?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss told her.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked.

"Huh?" Weiss turns around to Blake.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked as he gestures to a trash can and a lamppost, respectively.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss told her.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake said.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake exclaimed.

"Should we stop them from fighting?" Takeru asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Girls can be scary sometimes..." Kouta answered.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way with Kiriko..." Shinnosuke nodded in agreement.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang said.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

* * *

The ranting conversation between Weiss and Blake were carried all the way back to Beacon in nighttime. Team SKTH decided to return to their respective dorm room as to not interfere with their conversations.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but what's up with Blake?" Kouta asked.

"I don't know, but it must have something to do with the White Fang." Haruto said.

"And there's still at it..." Takeru said as they heard their rants.

"There must be something about Blake that she doesn't want to tell us." Shinnosuke told them.

"And what would that be?" Takeru asked.

"Her connection to the White Fang." Shinnosuke answered.

"But why?" Kouta asked.

"I'm not sure, but Blake's been defending the White Fang after what Weiss said about them..." Shinnosuke explained.

"You think she's a former member of the White Fang?" Haruto asked.

"Probably. We'll have to find out from Blake herself tomorrow." Shinnosuke answered.

"Hopefully, their feud would end by then..." Takeru said.

"Alright, let's all rest for now! We've had a long day today..." Shinnosuke said.

With that, the Riders goes to their respective beds and sleep.


	16. The White Fang's New Allies

The next day, the Riders woke up like usual and performing their morning routines. After that, they went outside their dorm room. But then, Ruby suddenly goes outside their dorm room as if she was looking for someone.

"Have you guys seen Blake?" Ruby asked the Riders.

"No, we haven't seen her. Why?" Kouta asked.

"She hasn't come back ever since last night!" Ruby informed them.

"Well, that can't be good...What happened last night anyway?" Shinnosuke asked her.

"After she and Weiss done ranting to themselves, she just stormed out of our room and since then, she hasn't come back." Ruby explained.

"Do you know where she's going?" Haruto asked.

"No, she hasn't told us." Ruby answered.

"Hmm...Well, let's go search for her!" Shinnosuke told them.

"That's what I was thinking." Ruby said.

"But how are we supposed to find her if we don't even know where she went?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we could use this to find her." Shinnosuke said as he showed the Midnight Shadow Shift Car.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot your Shift Car can do that..." Kouta said.

"How is a toy car capable of finding a person?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I put in Blake's data into the Shift Car. That way, they might be able to find her just in case if something like this happened." Mr. Belt explained.

"Yeah. Now, let's go and find her!" Shinnosuke said.

Several minutes later, the Riders, alongside Ruby, Weiss and Yang can be seen walking around Vale, looking for their lost friend.

"So, did your Shift Car find anything yet?" Takeru asked.

"So far, nothing. But they eventually find her, trust me on this." Shinnosuke assured them.

"Well, if your Shift Cars can't find her, I could sent one of my PlaMonsters to help out in the search." Haruto told him.

"Are you sure that thing could find her?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Shinnosuke nodded.

"Well, let's resume our search!" Haruto told them.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss told them.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby crosses her arms in irritation.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I highly doubt the police might be able to catch her. She's too fast for them." Shinnosuke told her.

"Yeah, he's right." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"That's why we sent the Shift Cars and Garuda to find her." Shinnosuke said.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang suggested to Weiss.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss exclaimed.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said.

They were surprised about this and turned around to find Penny behind them.

"Aaah! Penny! Where did you come from?!" Ruby asked.

"You know, Mr. Belt...She does remind me of him a little bit." Shinnosuke told Mr. Belt.

"Yeah, except she's quite energetic..." Mr. Belt said.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Pennt asked.

"Uhh..." Ruby's only response.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang informed Penny about the situation.

"Oooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny asked.

"What cat ears? She wears a...boohhh..." Yang said before she realized.

Then, a random tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"Well, that explains why her bow twitches sometimes..." Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah, that and she likes tuna a lot..." Ruby added.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby answered.

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped before approaching Ruby. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby asked.

But she finds out that her teammates, including the Riders, left her. Well, all except for Takeru, who was unaware that his Rider teammates left him.

"Hey, Takeru! Where's everybody?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? They're right over-Huh? Where did they go?" Takeru was surprised that they were gone without his notice.

Then, another tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny said.

"Well, I guess it's just you, me and Penny here..." Ruby said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Midnight Shadow Shift Car can be seen looking through the streets looking for Blake until it found something. It was Blake and Sun, talking to each other in the alleyway. He carefully hides himself out of sight.

"So, what's the plan?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said.

"What if they did? I mean...the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and find them there! Right?" Sun asked.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun informed her about the shipment.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Dust Company freighter." Sun answered.

"You're sure?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Sun answered.

After hearing the conversation, the Midnight Shadow Shift Car soon left to inform Shinnosuke of her location, but not before letting out a noise that Blake and Sun heard.

"Wait, what was that?" Blake asked.

"Must be a horn from a car or something..." Sun answered.

"Well, whatever, let's go to that shipment you're talking about." Blake told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang, Weiss, Kouta, Haruto and Shinnosuke can be seen looking at the shop.

"You sure we could find some information here?" Kouta asked.

"Who knows, Blake might have visited this shop." Yang answered.

"Well, let's go and ask the shop owner!" Weiss told them.

Yang and Weiss enter the shop. However, as the Riders were about to follow them, the Midnight Shadow Shift Car has returned to Shinnosuke.

"What is it, Shadow?" Shinnosuke asked.

The Midnight Shadow starts to beep in response. Shinnosuke was the only one who could understand what he's saying.

"You found her? Well, can you lead the way?" Shinnosuke asked.

The Shift Car beeps and goes off.

"Well, let's go and follow it!" Haruto told them.

"But what about Yang and Weiss? Shouldn't we tell them?" Kouta asked.

"No, Blake might not like it if we bring Weiss with us." Shinnosuke answered. "Now, let's go!"

With that, the three Riders followed the Midnight Shadow to where Blake was.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Penny, Ruby and Takeru continue walking in the streets of Vale.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Well' I'm not. Weiss is." Ruby answered.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby answered.

"But why?" Penny asked.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby explained.

"Is she a man?" Penny gasps.

"Well, she certainly doesn't look like one..." Takeru answered.

"He's right. She's...I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby nodded.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

"Me too..." Ruby said.

Penny then turns his attention to Takeru.

"What about you, Takeru? Do you have a lot of friends?" Penny asked.

"Well, aside from them, I don't have a lot of friends." Takeru answered.

"What about the other Riders?" Ruby asked.

"I've only heard about them. I haven't met them in person yet...Well, except for one Rider." Takeru answered.

"Oh? Can you tell us about him?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he's a doctor and a gamer. He's also my successor as a Kamen Rider." Takeru explained.

"Wait, you mean he's the one in charge of being a Rider right now?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. And I believe he's still saving many people's lives right now..." Takeru answered.

"That's so cool...So, what was his Rider name?" Ruby asked.

"Ex-Aid." Takeru simply answered.

"Wow, that's an awesome Rider name!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm loving the name!" Penny nodded in agreement.

"So, when did you first met with Ex-Aid?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, we met during one of the incidents that occurred after he became the new Kamen Rider. It's also where I met with Haruto, Kouta and Shinnosuke." Takeru explained.

"That's so cool! And I assume you guys beat the bad guys and save the world?" Ruby asked.

"Of course! That's what we Riders do!" Takeru answered.

"Wow..." Ruby's only response as she was amazed by the Riders.

* * *

Haruto, Kouta and Shinnosuke managed to arrive to where Blake and Sun were.

"Where is she?" Kouta asked.

"I don't know, but Shadow says that she's around here somewhere..." Shinnosuke asked.

However, Haruto noticed a Bullhead going past them and lands on the cargo containers.

"That one looks suspicious..." Haruto said.

"Yeah, it could be them...The White Fang." Shinnosuke guessed.

"Should we check it out?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah, perhaps we could get information about them." Shinnosuke answered.

With that, the 3 Riders decided to go stealth and check on the White Fang to see what they're doing. When Shinnosuke takes a peek, he saw Roman Torchwick ordering the White Fang goons around.

"This guy must be the boss." Shinnosuke said.

"He must be the Torchwick guy that Ruby and Takeru were talking about..." Haruto guessed.

"So, is it true then? That he's the one who planned the robbery yesterday?" Kouta asked.

"Probably." Shinnosuke nodded.

Then, they saw a bunch of monsters wearing a tuxedo approaching Roman.

"Are those...Masquerade Dopants?" Haruto asked.

"What's going on? I thought he was working with the White Fang, now he has Dopants in his collection?" Shinnosuke wondered.

"Well, if they're here, that means this Torchwick guy must be working for someone." Kouta said.

"But who?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Probably someone from our world. I mean, where do you think he got those Dopants from?" Haruto asked them.

But then, they saw Blake going behind Roman, putting her weapon at his throat.

"Nobody move!" Blake told them.

The White Fang soldiers and the Masquerade Dopants were alerted of her presence and readies their weapons.


	17. Kamen Rider Joker Arrives!

The Riders were surprised by Blake's appearance.

"What is she doing?" Haruto wondered.

"Well, let's find out as to what's she up to..." Shinnosuke told them.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked them.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together...Or should I say, Dai-White Fang?" Roman answered.

"Dai-White Fang? Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation!" Blake exclaimed.

Then, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said.

And suddenly, two Bullheads are hovering the heist.

"Whoa, there's more of them?" Kouta asked.

"We're gonna have to stop them!" Shinnosuke ordered the Riders.

The three Riders nod to each other before going somewhere where they can't see them to transform. Somewhere in the distance, Shotaro can be seen watching them.

"Well, guess I have no choice but to join them..." Shotaro said as he grabbed the Lost Driver and the Joker Gaia Memory.

Back at the cargo, as Blake was distracted by the Bullheads above her, Roman took this opportunity to fire a blast at Blake's feet, which results in a large explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Penny and Takeru heard the same explosion and wondered where it came from. When they looked behind them, they saw smoke rise from the distance.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said.

"Something must have happened there." Takeru said.

"Maybe the Riders found something?" Ruby asked.

"Well, let's go then!" Takeru ordered them.

With that, the three went to where the explosion was. Back at the docks, Blake was fighting against Roman, constantly dodging his blasts. Blake, while running away from Roman, encounters several Masquerade Dopants and attacked her.

"I don't know who or what you are, but if you're getting in my way, I have no choice but to destroy you!" Blake told them.

Blake effortlessly destroy all of the Masquerade Dopants in the area, but then she was distracted by another Bullhead arriving in the scene. While distracted, more Masquerade Dopants arrived to try and attack her, but she was saved by the timely arrival of Kamen Rider Drive.

"You guys..." Blake said.

"Glad we were able to get in here in time." Drive told her.

"How did you find me here?" Blake asked.

Then, they saw more White Fang and Dopants coming their way.

"We'll explain it later! Right now, we're gonna have to take down this guys!" Gaim told her.

On the other side, Sun and Roman can be seen face-to-face until more White Fang members and Masquerade Dopants arrived to aid Roman.

"Whoa, who are these freaks?" Sun asked as he points to one of the Dopants.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked.

The White Fang members and the Dopants charge at Sun, but he managed to dodge their attacks and beats them with punches and kicks until he rolls out of the way. However, as he was doing it, he was not aware of more Dopants behind him. But then, Shotaro, as Kamen Rider Joker, arrived in the scene.

"Rider Punch." Shotaro shouted as he punched one of the Dopants behind Sun.

"W-Who are you?" Sun asked.

"Relax. I'm on your side." Shotaro answered.

"So, you're one of those Riders that they're talking about..." Roman said.

He then proceeds to fight off the Dopants in front of him and successfully defeats them all.

"Why do you have these Dopants?" Shotaro asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Roman exclaimed as he shots another blast at them.

But Sun managed to block it with his weapon. Then, Blake comes in and attacks Roman.

"He's mine!" Blake told them.

While Blake and Roman are fighting, more White Fang members and Dopants arrived to where Sun and Shotaro are.

"Just how many of them are there?" Sun wondered.

"Well, we have no choice but to fight them off." Shotaro told him.

Sun and Shotaro then charged towards the army of White Fang and Dopants. On the other side, Wizard, Gaim and Drive managed to defeat them.

"That should be all of them." Haruto told them.

"Alright, let's go and help Blake out!" Shinnosuke ordered.

When they arrived to where they are, they were surprised by the appearance of Kamen Rider Joker as he and Sun were able to destroy all of the Dopants and White Fang before them. Sun goes to the other side to help Blake out.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Kouta asked.

"Shotaro?" Haruto wondered.

"Oh, you're finally here." Shotaro told them.

"What are you doing here?" Kouta asked.

"Decade sent me here to help you guys out." Shotaro explained.

"Wait, Decade sent you here?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah, he is aware that this world is facing a dangerous threat. That's why you guys are here: to save it!" Shotaro answered.

"So, does that mean that Decade was the one who sent us here in this world?" Kouta asked.

"No, he was not responsible." Shotaro answered.

"Then, who could have sent us here?" Shinnosuke wondered.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're all safe." Shotaro told them. "Wait, where's Ghost?"

"Oh, he's currently off somewhere, but he should be here in any moment..." Shinnosuke told him.

"By the way, why does that guy have those Dopants with him?" Haruto asked Shotaro.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he's working with someone..." Shotaro answered

"What makes you say that?" Kouta asked.

"Well, after I arrived here, I've been investigating the White Fang, or Dai-White Fang, as they are now called. Apparently, they've been experimenting some kind of a hybrid between a Grimm and another monster..." Shotaro informed.

"Wait, you mean that Grimm-Roidmude hybrid we've fought in Forever Fall was..?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Yes, it was one of Dai-White Fang's recent experiment." Shotaro answered.

"That's crazy!" Kouta was surprised about that.

"But how were they able to get the Roidmude they needed for the experiment?" Haruto asked.

"We still don't know about that...Like I said, he must be working with someone." Shotaro told them.

But then, they heard a cargo falling. They looked around and saw Roman pointing his cane at Sun while Blake is on their side.

"This is bad. If we don't do something..." Gaim told them.

"Don't worry. They're here..." Drive assured him.

Suddenly, they heard a voice yelling at Roman.

"Hey!"

He turned around and saw Ruby and Kamen Rider Ghost arriving in the scene from the rooftop.

"Oh, great! It's you two again...Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked.

"You better give up now while you still have a chance!" Takeru said as he points at him.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked them.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby told her.

Roman took this opportunity to fire a blast at Ruby.

"Watch out!" Takeru said as he used his body to shield her from the blast. "Agh!"

"Takeru!" Ruby cried out.

"I'm fine, Ruby. You don't have to worry about me." Takeru assured her.

Penny walks forward after seeing what happened.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby told her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack opens up, revealing several swords and then jumps into the battle. Below, Gaim noticed something and informs his fellow Rider teammates.

"Uh, guys. We've got company..." Gaim told them.

What he saw was more White Fang and Masquerade Dopants coming their way.

"Just how many of these Dopants does this guy have?" Shinnosuke wondered.

But before they could fight, Penny intervenes as she fights them instead. She managed to defeat them one by one using her sword skills.

"Whoa!" Sun said before running off to safety.

"I didn't know she can do that." Gaim was amazed by her fighting skills.

"No wonder she wants to join the tournament..." Shinnosuke answered.

Ruby and Ghost could only watch in awe as Penny managed to defeat all of the White Fang and Dopants on her own.

"Whoa...How is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know..." Takeru answered.

After defeating them, she then turns her attention towards the Bullhead holding the crate of Dust as she pulls it back. Roman then took this opportunity to escape. Penny then used all her might to destroy the aircraft.

"Hey! He's running away!" Gaim said as he points to Roman.

Shotaro and the rest of the Riders goes after Roman, but he fires a blast at their feet, causing them to flinch and jump back. When the dust was settled, Roman was already in the Bullhead.

"Well, that was a fun evening, but I've gotta go! But before I go, accept this gift from me!" Roman said as the aircraft unloads something in front of them.

It turns out to be a Ursa, but this one had an appearance similar to that of the Magma Dopants. Then, several Masquerade Dopants appeared to assist it's fellow Dopant.

"Is that an Ursa?" Kouta wondered.

"Yeah, but this one resembles Magma Dopant in a way. Could it be...?" Shotaro guessed.

"It must be one of their experiments. This time, it's a Grimm and a Dopant." Shinnosuke answered.

The Grimm-Dopant shoots out a fireball at them, but they rolled out of the way.

"Enjoy your gift, Riders!" Roman exclaimed before they took off.

Ruby and Ghost soon joined them, so are Blake, Sun and Penny.

"Wait, who are you?" Ruby asked as she points to Shotaro.

"Kamen Rider...Joker." Shotaro introduced himself to Ruby.

"A Kamen Rider?! That's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"What is he doing here?" Takeru asked to his teammates.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, we're gonna have to deal with those." Shinnosuke said.

"Whoa, why is that Ursa on fire?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let these things invade Vale!" Ruby told them.

"You're right...Alright, I'll deal with that Grimm-Dopant hybrid, you guys take care of those Masquerade Dopants." Shotaro ordered all of them.

Then, the Grimm-Dopant issued an order to the Masquerade Dopants to attack them.

"Alright, let's go, everyone!" Shinnosuke told them.

With that, the group charged towards the Masquerade Dopant as Shotaro gets past them to deal with the Grimm-Dopant. Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny and the 3 Riders managed to defeat the Masquerade Dopants one by one with no effort. Meanwhile, Shotaro was able to hold himself off against the Grimm-Dopant hybrid as he managed to land a punch on it's belly, sending it near to a cargo container.

"What's wrong? Is that all you can do?" Shotaro asked.

The Grimm-Dopant hybrid managed to get up and shoots another fireball at Shotaro, which he rolls away with no problem. He then charges towards the Grimm-Dopant hybrid as he lands a kick to the belly, weakening him in the process.

"This will finish it!" Shotaro said as he takes out the Joker Gaia Memory out of the Lost Driver and inserts it into the Maximum Slot.

 **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Rider Kick!" Shotaro exclaimed.

Shotaro then jumps into the air and performs a forward dive kick at the Grimm-Dopant hybrid, in which he landed. After that, the Grimm-Dopant hybrid explodes, bringing the battle to a close.

* * *

Later, they can be seen sitting on boxes in silence. Then, Shotaro arrived in the scene to inform them of the situation.

"Well, that should be all of them." Shotaro informed them.

"Good. We wanna make sure those crates still had those Dusts in there." Shinnosuke nodded.

Shotaro proceeds to detransform back into it's civilian form.

"Hey, you're that detective that I talked to yesterday!" Ruby recognized him as the detective from yesterday.

"Oh, you still remember that? I'm quite surprised." Shotaro replied.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a Kamen Rider!" Ruby said.

"Well, I have to keep it a secret around here..." Shotaro told her.

Then, Yang and Weiss arrived to where they are.

"Oh, hey. Looks like they're finally here." Kouta said as he points to them.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby tried to explain to Weiss about Blake.

Weiss, in turn, ignores her and goes to Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Or Dai-White Fang, as they are called now." Blake told her.

"So, she really was a member of the White Fang..." Shinnosuke thought.

"Yeah, that might explain why she's talking to some of the members." Haruto added.

"Still makes me wonder why they changed the name a little bit?" Takeru wondered.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelves hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Weiss exclaimed.

The rest of the group could only look at each other in worry.

"I don't care." Weiss finished.

"You don't care?" Blake was confused about what she said.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake said before being interrupted.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up...you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss looks at Sun behind her. "Someone else."

"Of course." Blake nods while wiping a tear from her eye.

Weiss nods at Blake. But then, Ruby interrupts their moments with a shout.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby screamed in glee.

Team RWBY and Sun all gather with each other.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss points at Sun.

"You know, they remind me of those Super Sentai teams that we've fought alongside with." Shotaro told the Riders.

"Yeah, I agree." Haruto nodded in agreement before asking him something. "By the way, where's Philip?"

"Oh, he's doing something for me." Shotaro simply answered.

"Are you two the only ones Decade sent?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Actually, we're not the only ones..." Shotaro answered.

The 4 Riders could only look at each other in confusion before Team RWBY approached them.

"And who might you be?" Weiss asked as she points to Shotaro.

"Oh, I'm Shotaro Hidari. I'm a Kamen Rider just like them." Shotaro introduced himself to the team.

"And he's pretty awesome! He fights without a weapon." Ruby told her.

"Oooh, I wanna see you fight now." Yang said.

"Heh. Maybe someday..." Shotaro simply answered.

Team RWBY and the Legend Riders continued to discuss about what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office, Professor Ozpin can be seen watching the live feed of them in the docks. He was interested in Shotaro's appearance.

"So, he finally sent more Riders here..." Ozpin muttered.

He then closes the video and opens up a communication from someone named Qrow. His message says 'QUEEN HAS PAWNS.'

"Hmmm..." Ozpin's only response.

He texted back to him by saying 'There's no need to worry, Qrow. The Riders have arrived, just like what the prophecy stated'. After that, he just sits back and relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ganma World, after a week has passed, Alia, Alain and Makoto has successfully created a Ganma Hole that will take them to the World of Remnant.

"We did it..." Alain said.

"That took a while, but we managed to create a Ganma Hole..." Makoto added.

"Good. Now we just need to inform Edith..." Alia told them.

"I'll go and inform them." Makoto said.

"We'll count on you, Makoto." Alain said.

With that, Makoto left the Ganma World to inform Sennin and the others that the Ganma Hole has been created.


	18. The Prophecy

It was a fine day in the streets of Vale. We see Shotaro walking around the street as he was looking for something. He eventually stopped as he looked up to see From Dust till Dawn store in front of him.

"So, this is where Philip went..." Shotaro muttered.

He decides to wait in the side hoping that Philip will come out of the shop. While waiting, Ruby can be seen exiting the shop as she walked past Shotaro, but she stopped and looked at him.

"Hey, Shotaro." Ruby greeted.

"Oh, Ruby. I'd never thought we'd met here...Did you came from the shop?" Shotaro asked.

"Yeah, I always visit this shop to read weapons magazine." Ruby answered.

"Huh. No wonder she likes weapons so much..." Shotaro thought in his head.

"So, what brings you here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone..." Shotaro answered.

"Oh, okay. Will you come to the Beacon Academy?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yeah." Shotaro nodded.

"Great! See you later then." Ruby said as she walks away from Shotaro.

After Ruby left, Shotaro could only let out a sigh.

"That girl really reminds me of Akiko..." Shotaro said to himself. "Well, at least she's less annoying and doesn't carry around a slipper...But there's something about her that caught my interest..."

Then, someone exits the Dust shop. It turns out to be none other than Philip himself.

"Oh, Shotaro." Philip greeted him.

"What took you so long, Philip?" Shotaro asked.

"Sorry, I was just reading some magazines." Philip answered. "Anyways, I've heard that you've found them."

"Yeah. They're currently residing in Beacon Academy." Shotaro answered.

"So Decade wasn't lying after all..." Philip said.

"Yeah. Also, I ran into them when I was investigating Dai-White Fang." Shotaro replied.

"Did you find anything about them?" Philip asked.

"Well, they're experimenting a hybrid between a Grimm and the monsters we defeated in the past. I even encountered one that is a Grimm and a Dopant." Shotaro explained.

"You think they're working with Dai-Shocker?" Philip asked.

"I don't know, but that's a possibility. I mean, where did they get the Masquerade Dopants in their army?" Shotaro answered.

"Yeah, that also bugged me..." Philip said. "Anyway, are we heading to Beacon?"

"Of course. Decade told us to go there and meet with the headmaster." Shotaro answered. "Also, I believe we finally found her..."

"You mean the silver-eyed girl that Decade's talking about?" Philip asked.

"Yeah. And she's currently in Beacon Academy as a student." Shotaro answered.

"But how do we know that she's the one?" Philip asked again.

"Well, Decade said that silver eyes are extremely rare in this world and so far, there's only one who has it." Shotaro answered.

"Hmm...That might be true. Well, in any case, we should head to Beacon and meet up with them." Philip ordered.

"Right. He also said that we should help them in whatever activities they're gonna do." Shotaro responded.

With that, Shotaro and Philip walked towards Beacon Academy to meet up with the Legend Riders and Professor Ozpin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ganma World, the Sennin, alongside Akari, Onari, Kiriko and Mai are being gathered in the room where the Ganma Hole was created.

"So, it's finally complete..." Sennin said.

"Does this mean we can finally go there and meet up with them?" Akari asked Alia.

"Yes. But remember, you only have 24 hours to get back here or else you all will be stuck in there forever." Alia reminded him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kiriko asked.

"You see, creating a Ganma Hole through different dimensions requires a lot of energy. This means that I can only hold it for 24 hours before I lose control and the Ganma Hole will disappear on it's own." Alia explained.

"Then that will be more than enough for us." Sennin told her before turning towards his friends. "Remember, we're not gonna bring them back here, due to the prophecy. We're only going there to make sure they're doing fine."

The Rider friends all nodded in agreement. Then, Makoto suddenly approaches Akari.

"Akari, if you find Takeru, I want you to give him this." Makoto hands out the Tutankhamun and Nobunaga Eyecons, as well as the Cobra Keitai to Akari.

"Huh? Why?" Akari asked.

"If what Magistrate Edith said is true, then Takeru will be needing the 15 Heroic Eyecons again. That's why I want you to give it to him." Makoto explained.

"Onari, I entrust you to give my Eyecons to him." Alain told him as he hands out the Grimm and Sanzo Eyecons to Onari.

"Don't worry, Alain. I will give this to him." Onari assured him.

"Alright, let's not waste time here. The Ganma Hole won't be holding out for much longer, so we must make haste." Sennin told them.

"Oh, right. Let's go, everyone!" Akari ordered.

They all nod and goes to the Ganma Hole that will take them to the World of Remnant and after they all entered the Ganma Hole, Alia deactivates it.

* * *

They eventually arrived in the World of Remnant as a Ganma Hole can be seen in the streets of Vale and they all came out of it. Sennin then deactivates it afterwards.

"So, is this it?" Kiriko asked.

"Yes, I think so. I believe we're in Vale." Sennin answered.

"So, where do you think Takeru and the others are?" Akari asked.

"Hmm...I think we should go to Beacon." Sennin suggested.

"Beacon? What's that?" Mai asked.

"It's an academy for huntsman and huntresses in Vale. And I believe the headmaster already met them." Sennin explained.

"But do you know where it is?" Onari asked.

"Of course! I've been here for 10 years and I still know where it is. Follow me!" Sennin ordered.

With that, they decide to follow Sennin, who was in the lead towards Beacon Academy. Meanwhile, in Beacon Academy, we see Shotaro and Philip entering Ozpin's office.

"Ah, you two must be the Riders he sent." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, and you must be the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Shotaro replied.

"Indeed. It's been a pleasure meeting with you." Ozpin told them.

"So, have you already told them why they're here?" Shotaro asked.

"Not yet. In fact, I was about to tell them now." Ozpin answered.

"Well, you better be. Otherwise, they're gonna be confused." Shotaro told them.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ozpin answered.

"So, about the girl with silver eyes..." Philip spoke up. "Is it true that she's in Beacon?"

"Yes." Ozpin nodded. "Her name is Ruby Rose."

"I knew it..." Shotaro said.

"You know her, Shotaro?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, I met her last night in the docks and then recently while I was waiting for you in the Dust shop. She really reminds me of Akiko for some reason..." Shotaro answered.

"Oh, I see..." Philip said.

"I believe you know the reason why you're here." Ozpin told them.

"Yeah, Decade sent us to help them out." Shotaro answered.

"Then you must have known the state that Remnant is in." Ozpin said.

"Yeah. It's almost unbelievable that this is once a peaceful city..." Shotaro answered.

"Well, same could be said to Futo. It was once a peaceful city until Dopants showed up." Philip responded.

"You're right..." Shotaro nodded.

"Well, if you want, I'm allowing you two to stay here in Beacon." Ozpin said.

"Alright, but do we have some kind of a room or something?" Philip asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Glynda and I have been arranging rooms for you two." Ozpin assured them.

"Well, that's great." Shotaro said.

Then, they heard a door opening. Glynda entered the room and informed Ozpin that the Legend Riders have arrived.

"Sir, I have gathered them as you ordered." Glynda informed him.

"Well, let them in, Glynda." Ozpin told her.

Soon, the 4 Riders entered the room to talk to Ozpin. They were surprised when they see Shotaro and Philip in the same room.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing in here?" Kouta asked.

"Well, we wanted to meet with the headmaster." Shotaro answered.

"I've called you all here because I wanted to talk to you about something." Ozpin told them.

"Oh? Well, what is it?" Shinnosuke asked.

Ozpin looks at both Shotaro and Philip, who nodded, before turning back to the 4 Legend Riders.

"Have you four ever heard of a prophecy?" Ozpin asked.

"Prophecy? No, I believe we don't." Haruto answered.

"Remember what I said last night? That you're here to save this world?" Shotaro asked them.

"Wait, that's the prophecy?" Takeru asked.

"Correct. You see, the world of Remnant is facing a grave threat and the prophecy states that the four Legend Riders would arrive to purify this world from darkness." Ozpin starts explaining.

"But shouldn't you be able to deal with them? I mean, you had some very skilled Huntsman and Huntresses in here." Kouta asked.

"Perhaps, but this is something that not even Huntsman and Huntresses can handle alone. You all saw what happened in the docks and in Forever Fall." Ozpin answered.

Glynda showed them the footage of Drive and Gaim fighting against a Grimm-Roidmude hybrid in Forever Fall and then the footage of the Riders fighting against the Masquerade Dopants and the Grimm-Dopant hybrid in the docks.

"So, you're saying that we're the only ones who are capable of saving this world?" Haruto asked.

"That's right." Ozpin answered.

"And Decade also knows about the prophecy and decides to sent some of us Riders to help you out." Shotaro told them.

"So, that's why we're here..." Shinnosuke said.

"Yes. You are given the responsibility to save this world as if it is your own. There's someone out there even more dangerous than the Grimm or Dai-White Fang..." Ozpin told them.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. Besides, Dai-White Fang is up to no good with these hybrids that they're experimenting." Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah. I can only imagine what they're gonna do if they used other monsters like the Inves..." Kouta added.

"Or even Phantoms..." Haruto added to his statement.

"We'll never know..." Shotaro told them.

"By the way, you said that you two were not the only ones that Decade sent. So, where are the others?" Shinnosuke asked Shotaro.

"Well, yeah, but we're the only ones who have arrived here at the moment. Soon, the others would arrive here and meet up with us here at Beacon." Shotaro assured them.

"I see..." Haruto nodded.

But then, they heard something crashing.

"Whoa, what was that just now?" Kouta asked.

Glynda took out her Scroll to scan from every school building and her eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Glynda's only response.

"What's the matter, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"The cafeteria. The students are making a mess." Glynda answered.

"Hmm...I remember Ruby saying something about a food fight earlier before we came here." Takeru responded.

"A food fight in the cafeteria? Now that's something I don't see everyday." Kouta was surprised.

"Alright, I'm going in the cafeteria and fix the mess." Glynda said as she stormed out of the room.

Professor Ozpin soon followed her. The Riders also decides to follow them towards the cafeteria to see what's happening.


	19. Reunion of Friends

Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin and the Riders has arrived to the cafeteria to find it in a mess. Foods were scattering all over the place, tables as well. Glynda proceeded to fix the cafeteria with her wand.

"What happened here?" Shinnosuke asked.

"They were having a food fight!" Sun answered.

"No wonder..." Haruto responded.

"Well, they're kids after all...Let them have some fun." Philip said.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Glynda told the students.

We see Team RWBY and Team JNPR sitting. But then, they heard a scream and it turns out to be Yang who fell into the floor. The Riders were surprised about this and

"Okay, why did Yang just fell into the floor?" Kouta asked.

Professor Ozpin approached Glynda and pats her on the shoulder.

"Let it go." Ozpin told her.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda lets out a sigh.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin said.

"He's right..." Shotaro nodded in agreement.

Team RWBY approached the Legend Riders afterwards.

"You guys missed all the fun in here!" Ruby said.

"Well, Professor Ozpin called us before we can even enter the cafeteria." Takeru responded.

"I can tell you guys are having fun." Kouta said.

"There. The cafeteria's fixed and I'm hoping you kids never do that again!" Glynda told them.

"We will." Ruby nodded.

"By the way, who are those guys over there?" Jaune points out to both Shotaro and Philip.

"I suppose introductions are in order..." Shotaro lets out a sigh before apporaching them. "I'm Shotaro Hidari and this is my partner, Philip."

"These fellow would stay here in Beacon Academy for the time being." Ozpin told them.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ruby screamed in glee.

With that, Professor Ozpin and Glynda went outside the cafeteria. And when they do, someone was waiting for him. It was the Sennin.

"Well, well, It's been a long time since we last met..." Sennin said.

"It certainly has, Magistrate Edith. What brings you here?" Ozpin responded.

"Oh, I'm here for the Riders." Sennin answered.

"How did you came back here? Last time you were here, you used the Monolith." Glynda asked.

"Oh, this time we used the Ganma Hole to get here." Sennin answered.

"I see...I assume you want them back." Ozpin guessed.

"Actually, no. I know all about the prophecy, Ozpin. I'm just here to make sure they're doing fine." Sennin answered.

"Of course..." Ozpin said.

"I even brought their friends." Sennin said.

"They'll be here at any moment." Ozpin answered.

Then, we see the Legend Riders, except for Shotaro and Philip, who are still interacting with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, walking towards Ozpin. Takeru was then surprised by the appearance of Sennin.

"Gramps?" Takeru said.

"Takeru, I'm glad you're doing fine in Remnant." Sennin said.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you're all fine in this world. I assume Ozpin already told you about the prophecy." Sennin said.

"Wait, you know about that too?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. I know all about it. Anyways, I'm not alone..." Sennin answered.

"Takeru!" Someone yelled.

He then sees Akari and Onari running up to him.

"Akari! Onari!" Takeru was shocked by their appearance.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" Akari said.

"You made us worry, Takeru-dono." Onari told him.

"I'm fine, you guys. You don't have to worry about me." Takeru assured them.

"Still, we wanna make sure, that's why we're here..." Akari said.

"I see..." Takeru smiles.

"Oh, Officer Tomari. You're here too?" Akari noticed him.

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself..." Shinnosuke answered.

"Well, there's someone waiting for you, by the way." Akari told him.

"Eh?" Shinnosuke was confused as to what she's talking about.

"Tomari!" Someone called him.

He turned around to see Kiriko walking towards him.

"Shinnosuke, that's..." Mr. Belt said.

"Kiriko?" Shinnosuke asked.

She proceeds to hug his husband.

"Kiriko, what are you doing in here?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I'm worried about you, ever since you disappeared!" Kiriko answered.

"Oh, I see...I'm sorry I made you worry." Shinnosuke said.

"It's fine...At least you're doing fine in this world." Kiriko responded.

"You're right..." Shinnosuke nodded.

She then turns her attention to Mr. Belt in his waist.

"Kiriko, it's been a while..." Mr. Belt spoke up.

"Yeah, I can't believe you came back." Kiriko said.

"Shinnosuke needs my help once again, so I decided to came back." Mr. Belt answered.

"Well, that's great!" Kiriko said.

"Yeah, with this, I can finally resume my duties as a Kamen Rider!" Shinnosuke told her.

Sennin turns his attention to Kouta.

"You must be Kouta, correct?" Sennin asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Kouta answered.

"Well, I'll let you know that the Woman of Beginning is waiting for you..." Sennin responded.

"Woman of Beginning? You mean...?" Kouta was interrupted by someone calling for him.

"Kouta!" Mai can be seen waving at him as she ran towards him.

"Mai?!" Kouta was surprised by his appearance.

Mai proceeds to hug him.

"Thank god you're okay!" Mai said.

"Sorry if I make you worry, Mai. But I'm totally fine here." Kouta responded.

"I can see, Kouta. Anyways, I'm glad you were not hurt after what happened." Mai said.

"Heh. Thankfully, I found them here and I decided to join with them." Kouta said, referring to the other Riders.

"Is that why you're all here? To check on us?" Takeru asked them.

"Of course! We were worried about you ever since that portal came in and sucked you in." Akari answered.

"And it seems that they're all doing just fine. In fact, I think you're all used to Remnant by now." Sennin said.

"Yeah, we're getting used to this world. It's kinda similar to our world." Takeru responded.

"Now, I'm pretty sure Ozpin here told you all about the prophecy." Sennin asked them.

"You know about it, too?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, I've known all about the prophecy, Takeru. That you and the Legend Riders are destined to save Remnant from a really dark threat that is coming soon..." Sennin explained.

"So, does this mean we can't return to our world until then?" Haruto asked Sennin.

"I'm afraid so, not until you've fulfilled the prophecy..." Sennin answered.

"I see..." Shinnosuke said.

"Oh, by the way, Makoto wants you to use these." Akari hands out the Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini Eyecons and the Cobra Keitai to Takeru.

"Alain also wants you to use these." Onari hands out the Grimm and Sanzo Eyecon to Takeru.

"Since you'll be protecting Remnant, Makoto and Alain decided to give their Eyecons to you, Takeru. You're gonna need the 15 Heroic Eyecons to help you out in your quest." Sennin explained.

"I see..." Takeru smiled as he looked at their Eyecons.

"I also have something to give you, Takeru." Sennin hands out a black Eyecon with red outline to Takeru.

"A new Eyecon? Where did you get this?" Takeru asked.

"I found it while I arrived in Ganma Hole. Alia said that it's a special Eyecon that only you can use it." Sennin explained.

He pressed the switch on the side, but there was nothing in it, not even a letter or a number.

"Hmm...I wonder what form this will give me?" Takeru wondered.

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure that it might help you in the future." Sennin answered.

"Oh, Shinnosuke. I have something to give you..." Kiriko hands out a black Shift Car to Shinnosuke.

"A new Shift Car?" Shinnosuke wondered.

"Yes. Rinna made a new Shift Car while I was visiting her in the lab. She said that she wants you to use it. That will give you a new form." Kiriko explained.

He flips the back of the Shift Car, revealing the normal Drive logo.

"I wonder what form will I get in this one?" Shinnosuke wondered.

"I don't know, but you could use it while you're here, saving this world. Also, she said that this Shift Car has some special properties..." Kiriko explained.

"And what are these 'special properties' that she's talking about?" Mr. Belt asked.

"She never told me about it, though. She was too busy doing other work." Kiriko answered.

"I see...Well, I guess we'll have to figure it out to see what this Shift Car's special properties." Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah..." Mr. Belt nodded.

"Kouta, I want you to have this." Mai hands out the Budou Lockseed, the Melon Energy Lockseed and a yellow Lockseed to Kouta.

"This is...Micchy and Takatora's Lockseed!" Kouta said.

"Yes, I've met them while I was visiting the cafe. I already told them of what happened and they decided to hand out these Lockseeds to help you out." Mai explained.

"But what's this Lockseed?" Kouta asked as he showed the yellow blank Lockseed.

"I don't know. Takatora said that he found it lying around while he was working." Mai answered.

"i see...Well, these will help me out a lot. Thanks!" Kouta said.

Mai nods at him before turning his attention to Haruto.

"Well, it's nice to see you again. Do you still remember me?" Mai asked Haruto.

"Yeah, but you look different this time around..." Haruto answered, noting her different appearance than from last time he met Mai.

"By the way, your friend Shunpei wants you to have this Wizard Rings." Mai hands out three new Wizard Rings to Haruto.

"Heh. That Shunpei, he's always doing his best to make new rings for me..." Haruto chuckled before turning back to Mai. "But how did you two met?"

"Well, I met him while I was looking for Micchy. He was holding those rings so I just assume he's your friend. After that, he decides to hand out the rings to me, saying that if I ever met you, I should give it to you." Mai explained.

"Oh, I see..." Haruto said before looking at his new Wizard Rings. One of the rings has a portal on it and in front of it is a figure. The second ring is the Chinchin Puipui Ring, which made Haruto chuckle a litte bit. The third one is a Transformation Wizard Ring, but with a white color.

"Alright, now that all of you have given them what they need, we must go now." Sennin told them.

"Wait, you're gonna leave?" Takeru asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Ganma Hole we created can't hold out for much longer and if we don't return, we may be stuck here forever." Sennin explained.

"Don't worry about us, Takeru. We can take of ourselves even without you." Akari assured him.

"That's right, Takeru-dono! You do whatever it is you think is right!" Onari added.

"Akari...Onari..." Takeru called before nodding at them. "Alright, I'll do my best to save this world!"

"You too, Shinnosuke. You better do your part as a Kamen Rider here!" Kiriko told him.

"Kiriko..." Shinnosuke said.

"Don't worry about me. Gou will take care of me while you're gone saving this world." Kiriko assured him.

Shinnosuke smiles at his wife and hugs her one more time.

"What about you, Mai? Are you gonna be fine in Planet of Helheim alone?" Kouta asked.

"I'll be fine, Kouta. Besides, I can have someone help me out. In fact, I'm planning to have Micchy and Takatora helping me in planting those flowers..." Mai answered.

"Heh. I knew you would do that. Just be careful, okay?" Kouta chuckled.

"I will." Mai nodded before turning to Haruto. "Haruto, I will inform your friends of what happened to you. Will that be okay?"

"Please do. I don't want them to get worried just because I got sent to another world..." Haruto commented.

"I know that feeling sometimes..." Mai chuckled at his statement.

"Very well then." Sennin turned back and activates the Ganma Hole back to their world. "Let's go back before the Ganma Hole goes out of control."

"You take care of yourself out here, Takeru." Akari told him.

"I will." Takeru nodded.

After exchanging looks between the Riders and their friends, the Sennin, Akari, Onari, Kiriko and Mai went towards the Ganma Hole to get back to Ganma World safely. Soon after, the Ganma Hole deactivates on it's own.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events..." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah, I'd never thought that they used the Ganma Hole just to get here..." Takeru nodded.

"Well, I'd better get back to my office. It's been a long day...You four should go back to your dorm." Ozpin said.

The Legend Riders nodded and goes back to their dorm room to get rest. Meanwhile, somewhere in the distance, a man with a pompadour hair can be seen arriving on Beacon with a motorcycle. This was none other than Gentaro Kisaragi.

"So, this is Beacon Academy..." The man said before fixing his hair.


	20. Professor Gentaro

After arriving in Beacon Academy, Gentaro took this opportunity to go inside the academy. There, he was impressed by the contents of the academy.

"Wow, this is even better than Amanogawa High! No wonder Decade-sempai want me to go here." Gentaro said.

As he wanders around, he finds Shotaro and Philip, who were waiting for him to come.

"So, you've finally arrived..." Shotaro said to him.

"Yo, sempai. It's been a while since we last met." Gentaro greeted them.

"Indeed it has..." Shotaro lets out a sigh.

"So, Decade sent you, huh?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, he wants me to go here and meet up with our Kouhai Riders." Gentaro answered.

"Well, they're in the library right now with their new friends." Shotaro said while pointing to the library.

"But before that, we must head to Ozpin's office to know that you're here." Philip added.

With that, the three head out to Ozpin's office to inform him, passing Ironwood along the way.

* * *

They eventually arrived on Ozpin's office, where Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch awaits them. Gentaro was impressed by the design of his office.

"Ah, you must be one of the Riders that Decade sent..." Ozpin said.

"That's me, alright! The name's Gentaro Kisaragi. Nice to meet you!" Gentaro said before offering the headmaster a handshake.

"I'm glad you came, Mr. Gentaro." Ozpin told him.

"Of course! I will do everything to help my fellow Riders!" Gentaro stated.

"Heh. Of course you do..." Shotaro chuckled.

"Anyway, I've heard from Shotaro that you were a teacher in your world." Ozpin said.

"Yep. I am a teacher at Amanogawa High School!" Gentaro proudly said.

"Well, since you're here, why not work here in Beacon as a teacher?" Ozpin suggested.

"R-Really? You would do that for me?" Gentaro asked.

"Of course! You've been sent here to help them, after all." Ozpin answered.

"That's true...Alright, I'll accept!" Gentaro nodded happily.

"Glad to have you on board, Mr. Gentaro. I'll have Glynda grab some paperworks for you." Ozpin stated.

"Just so you know, our Kouhai Riders are gonna be your students." Shotaro added.

"Yeah, so good luck, Professor Gentaro." Philip said before giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright, I won't let them down, sempai!" Gentaro told them.

Gentaro proceeds to sign some paperworks to become a teacher in Beacon Academy for the time being.

"Congratulations, Mr. Gentaro. You're now officially a teacher in Beacon Academy!" Ozpin said.

"Thank you! But I actually have a request..." Gentaro told him.

"Oh? Do tell." Ozpin replied.

"I would like to set up a club around here." Gentaro told him.

"Of course...It wouldn't be Gentaro without running his own club in Beacon." Shotaro said.

* * *

Later that night, in Team SKTH dorm room, the Legend Riders can be seen discussing about something, probably about what happened back at the library.

"I wonder why Blake run off like that..." Kouta wondered about Blake.

"She must not have gotten over the fact that Dai-White Fang has changed..." Shinnosuke guessed.

"Were they good before?" Takeru asked.

"As far as we know from her, I think so." Shinnosuke answered.

"Speaking of them, we haven't seen them lately...Did they just disappear or something?" Kouta asked.

"They might still be out there, doing their usual experiments..." Haruto answered.

"Yeah, but why didn't they showed up yet?" Kouta asked again.

"Maybe they're taking their time...I mean they know that we're here, so..." Takeru guessed.

"That could be possible, with that Torchwick guy leading them. I might have to ask Shotaro about this tomorrow, maybe he knows something that we don't." Shinnosuke said.

"Do you think we should investigate them?" Haruto asked.

"Hmm...We could do that, but where do we even begin? We don't know a lot about Dai-White Fang." Shinnsouke answered.

"Perhaps Blake knows. We could ask her." Kouta suggested.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt she would tell us anything about them." Haruto answered.

"You know what? Let's just plan this tomorrow." Shinnosuke told them.

"You're right. For now, let's get ourselves some rest! We still have a class tomorrow!" Takeru said.

With that, the 4 Riders goes to rest up for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Riders, Team RWBY and Team JNPR can be seen in the classroom. Apparently, they were very excited to see their new teacher.

"I wonder who's this new teacher that's gonna show up today?" Kouta wondered.

"I don't know, but let's hope that this new teacher is better than Professor Port." Ruby answered.

"Yeah, those story-telling lessons makes me wanna fall asleep..." Takeru nodded in agreement.

Then, Professor Ozpin comes in to the classroom to inform them about the new teacher.

"Settle down, class. I have an announcement to make." Ozpin commanded the students in the classroom.

They eventually calmed down as they listened to what Professor Ozpin is gonna say.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard about this, but I would like to say it again. Today, you will be meeting the new teacher in Beacon and he'll be here shortly." Ozpin announced.

Soon enough, the new teacher of Beacon Academy arrived in the classroom. As usual, he's fixing his hair upon arriving in the classroom. The Legend Riders were surprised as to who it is, especially Haruto.

"Yo!" Gentaro greeted his students.

"G-Gentaro?!" Haruto was shocked that Gentaro is the new teacher of Beacon.

Gentaro soon walks towards the desk where Professor Ozpin is.

"This is Gentaro Kisaragi, your new teacher. He may be young, but he has the capacity of becoming a teacher in Beacon. I expect all of you to be in your best behavior." Ozpin explained. "That would be all."

Ozpin soon left the classroom to go back to his office. The Legend Riders can be seen whispering to each other about Gentaro's sudden appearance.

"What is he doing in here?" Kouta asked his teammates.

"Maybe Decade sent him to help us out, just like Shotaro and Philip." Shinnosuke answered.

"Well, at least he's gonna be better than Professor Port..." Takeru happily said.

"Alright!" Gentaro grabs a piece of chalk and wrote down his full name into the blackboard before facing towards his students. "I'm Gentaro Kisaragi, your new teacher. And my goal is to befriend each and every single one of you!"

The students can be seen talking to each other. It seems that the students have mixed opinions about their new teacher.

"Well, I'm liking this new teacher of ours..." Yang commented.

"Yeah, he's definitely a lot better than Professor Port." Ruby added.

"Or Professor Oobleck..." Weiss added as well.

"Heh. He hasn't changed a little bit..." Haruto said.

"Yeah, he's almost the same." Kouta added.

"Alright, let's start with you!" Gentaro points at Ruby, who suddenly got nervous.

"Uh...M-Me?" Ruby asked as she points to herself.

"Yes, you. What's your name?" Gentaro asked.

"I-I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Well, Ruby. You're going to be my first friend in this world!" Gentaro told her.

"R-Really?!" Ruby asked.

"Of course! That's what friends are for!" Gentaro happily answered.

"He kinda reminds me of Penny for some reason..." Weiss commented.

"Is it because of the whole friendship thing?" Blake asked.

"Maybe..." Weiss answered.

"You know, I'm really glad those two have finally met..." Kouta told his teammates.

"Yeah, this classroom is going to be a lot more noisy with him around." Shinnosuke answered.

After a long introduction from each of the students, including the Riders, even though he already knew them from the beginning, Gentaro proceeds to start the class.

"Wait, what is this again?" Takeru asked.

"A new subject, apparently." Haruto answered.

"Well, we'll just have to pay attention to the class to know more about this subject that we're having." Shinnosuke suggested to his teammates.

After a long hour, the class was finally over and the students made their way towards the exit. The Riders, however, stayed behind to meet up with Gentaro.

"Yo, Kouhai. I can't believe that you're all my students here!" Gentaro said.

"We also can't believe that you're a teacher here in Beacon." Kouta responded.

"So, what brings you here? I assume Decade sent you here." Haruto asked.

"That's right! Decade-sempai said you guys could use some help so he sent me here." Gentaro answered.

"Wow! Decade sure knows what he's doing." Kouta said.

"Well, he does know about the prophecy, so he's gonna do anything to help us." Haruto added.

"This is going to be great! Fighting alongside my Kouhai and Sempai Riders in another world!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"Still, I can't believe we met again 5 years later..." Haruto said.

"Yeah. Looks like you kept your promise." Gentaro told him.

"But if you're here to help us, then that means...your Fourze Driver hasn't been destroyed yet?" Haruto asked.

"Actually, it did happen..." Gentaro answered.

Then, it shows a flashback of Gentaro throwing his Fourze Driver into the furnace, melting it completely.

"Well, thankfully, Kengo built me another one right after Decade-sempai told me of what happened to you guys." Gentaro explained.

"I see..." Haruto nodded.

"So, yeah. That's why Decade-sempai sent me out here." Gentaro said.

"Well, it's good to have more Riders on our side." Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah. We can definitely stop whoever threatens this world!" Takeru nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're gonna go back to our dorm room. Wanna come with us?" Haruto asked.

"Of course! I don't have anything else to do in here. Plus, we could get Shotaro and Philip on the way" Gentaro answered.

"Great! We have so much to discuss." Takeru said.

The Legend Riders made their way towards the exit of the classroom before meeting up with Shotaro and Philip and eventually made their way towards Team SKTH's dorm room.


	21. Let the Investigation Begin!

As the Riders walked towards their dorm room, they find Ruby waving at them outside their dorm room. But she is wearing a completely different outfit, which surprises them a bit.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted.

But then, she noticed Gentaro was among them, which completely surprised her.

"Professor Gentaro? What brings you here?" Ruby asked.

"Yo, Ruby! I see you made friends with my fellow Riders!" Gentaro greeted her.

"How did you know that they were Riders?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, that's because I've actually met these guys before." Gentaro answered.

"Oh, I see..." Ruby's only response.

"Well, that and he's also a Kamen Rider just like us." Haruto added.

"What?! You're a Kamen Rider?" Ruby asked.

"That's right! I'm a Kamen Rider!" Gentaro answered.

"That's awesome!" Ruby screamed in glee.

"By the way, why are you wearing a different outfit?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah, we've never seen you wearing anything else other than your usual outfit." Takeru added.

"Oh, that's because we're gonna do some investigation." Ruby answered.

"Investigation?" Kouta asked.

"Let me guess, you're going to investigate Dai-White Fang." Shotaro guessed.

"Yep. Blake wanted to investigate them to see what was happening. How did you know?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was gonna investigate them right now..." Shotaro answered.

"Great! Why don't we all work together?" Ruby suggested.

"Hmm...That might not be a bad idea...But are you sure about this?" Shotaro answered.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, this one's gonna be dangerous. We are talking about Dai-White Fang after all..." Shotaro answered.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about us. We can handle ourselves pretty well." Ruby assured him.

"Yeah, they even help us take out those hybrid Grimm several times." Takeru added.

"I guess you're right... Alright, we're gonna investigate them together!" Shotaro told Ruby.

"Yay! This is going to be a great adventure with you guys!" Ruby said.

* * *

Ruby and the Riders gathered around inside Team RWBY's dorm room to discuss their plans.

"So, where do we even start?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Don't worry, Shinnosuke. We've already listed the places we should go to." Ruby answered.

"Oh really?" Shotaro asked.

"Yeah. We've been planning this after class." Ruby answered.

"I see..." Philip said.

Weiss began to stand up in front of them and told them of what to do.

"Alright, Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss explained.

"Okay, but you're not gonna include us?" Kouta asked.

"I was getting there. Okay, I've picked Haruto and Professor Gentaro to join with us." Ruby answered.

"Why us?" Haruto asked.

"Because Weiss needs some kind of bodyguard just in case if she goes out of control..." Ruby answered.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Weiss asked.

"I know you more than anyone else, Weiss. You're gonna do something, I just knew it." Ruby answered.

"That's not true!" Weiss ranted.

"Well, in any case, I think you need a bodyguard." Ruby said.

"Alright, fine!" Weiss said.

"Looks like we're in this together again..." Haruto told Gentaro.

"Yeah! With us, there's no one who can stop us!" Gentaro said.

Haruto and Gentaro proceed to do their signature handshake. After that, Blake stands up and tells them of her plan.

"The Dai-White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake explained.

"But you can't go in there alone. Take me with you!" Shinnosuke told her.

"Okay, I guess I need someone to go with me, but you're gonna need a disguise." Blake said.

"Why?" Shinnosuke asked.

"If I remember correctly, most, if not all, of Dai-White Fang members are Faunuses..." Shotaro answered for her.

"I see...That means going in might not be easy..." Mr. Belt said.

"So, how are you gonna disguise him as one of the Faunus?" Kouta asked.

"I have something that can help." Haruto grabs the Dress Up Ring and scanned it into the Hand Author.

 **DRESS UP, PLEASE!**

A red glyph appears above Shinnosuke and passes through him. Then, a pair of cat ears appeared above his head.

"Whoa, you have cat ears now." Kouta said.

"I guess that will do..." Blake said.

Haruto proceeds to wear the Dress Up Ring into Shinnosuke's right hand.

"Just take it off if you want to wear off the disguise." Haruto told him.

"Got it." Shinnosuke nodded.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang explained.

"I don't know about that, but we should tag along just in case if he's too persistent..." Shotaro told her.

"Well, sure. I need someone who can protect me anyway." Yang said.

"Wait, what about Kouta? He hasn't been assigned yet." Weiss told them.

"Well, Kouta can go with us. I kinda need a bodyguard of my own, anyway." Ruby answered.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Kouta said.

"Great! We'll meet up together near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Someone said.

They turned around to see Sun in an open window, hanging upside-down with his tail.

"Sun!" Blake said.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun answered.

"You do what?!" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun answered.

"Of course you do..." Shotaro said.

Sun then flips himself into the dorm room.

"So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked.

"We are going to investigate the situation...as a team." Blake told him.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said to Sun.

"Wait, what does this makes us then?" Kouta asked.

"You guys are a special case." Ruby answered.

"Oh." Kouta simply responded.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brough Neptune!" Sun said before gesturing towards the window.

Then, all of a sudden, Neptune jumped into the dorm room through the window.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"Whoa, where did you even come from?" Takeru asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune answered.

"Right..." Shinnosuke nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Neptune asked.

Team RWBY, the Riders, Sun and Neptune all gathered in a circle as Ruby discussed the plan again.

"Alright Takeru, you're with me and Kouta." Ruby told Takeru.

"Okay." Takeru nodded as he goes towards Kouta.

"We're going with Weiss, Gentaro and Haruto. Sun, you're going with Blake and Shinnosuke." Ruby said.

"Oooh, nice cat ears, man! So, you're a Faunus?" Sun said to Shinnosuke.

"Sun, that's just his disguise." Blake answered.

"Oh. I see..." Sun simply responded.

Ruby can be seen dragging Neptune towards Yang and Shotaro.

"And Neptune, you can go with Yang, Shotaro and Philip. Everyone good?" Ruby said.

"I guess we're all good." Yang said.

"Great! Then let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The group raised their fist.

Moments later, the group can be seen in the streets of Vale as they're prepared to leave. Yang can be seen riding on her Bumblebee alongside Neptune while Shotaro and Philip rides on their HardBoilder.

"It's been a while since I've ridden this thing..." Shotaro said.

"Yeah..." Philip added.

"Oooh, nice motorcycle you got there." Yang said.

"Thanks. Yours ain't that bad either." Shotaro said.

Then, we see Shinnosuke, Blake and Sun waiting for something. Then, all of a sudden, Tridoron came out of nowhere and landed in front of them.

"Finally! I got to use this thing again." Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we use this." Mr. Belt said.

"Dude, you have a car?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, it's called Tridoron." Shinnosuke asked.

"That's a freaking cool car if I see one!" Ruby screamed in glee.

"But shouldn't that make you a Kamen Driver instead?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, you're like the only one out of us that doesn't have a motorcycle." Kouta added.

"Whatever, I'm still a Kamen Rider, even if I own a car." Shinnosuke answered.

"Right." Blake said.

"I've also upgraded it so that it can take up to four passengers at once!" Mr. Belt said.

"Wait, you've upgraded Tridoron?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Correct. Though, that was before we even end up here." Mr. Belt answered.

"Oh, okay." Shinnosuke said.

"Remember, guys. We're gonna meet up with Yang once we're all done with our task." Ruby told everyone.

"Got it!" Shinnosuke said.

"Well, let's hit the road!" Yang declared.

With that, Team Yang and Team Blake departed to go to their respective places.

"Let's not waste time here! We must go to the CCT!" Weiss told Ruby.

"Right. Let's go, everyone!" Ruby exclaimed.

Team Ruby and Team Weiss goes back to Beacon Academy to go to the CCT nearby.


End file.
